Two puzzle pieces, but what's a third to do?
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: Max and Allison have been dating for a year when Allison finds out she's pregnant. What are they to do? And how will their parents react? (MALLISON) DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Thundermans" in any way, shape, or form! FIRST MALLISON STORY TO EVER BE WRITTEN ON BY ANYONE :-)
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers were tangled in his hair, his hands tracing light circles on the small of her back. His kiss was gentle and she enjoyed the feeling his fingers pressed against her skin.

You might be wondering where they were, well they had been in Max's room, alone. Kissing. Max had persuaded her into it, telling her that his parents open door rule was just another rule. She had tried to tell him that it would be best to just keep the door open, but he kept insisting, so she had just complied. _Just another rule her ass._

Now she sighs about that because it was so embarrassing to have Max's mother walk right in, soon following in after her was Max's dad and soon the entire family was just standing there, shocked.

Allison was beyond mortified, of course they weren't doing anything except for kissing, but Max's shirt was off and he was on top of her. Lucky for her, all her clothes were perfectly intact on her body, but unluckily for Max, the situation they had been in wasn't exactly the right time to be shirtless or be on top of her and most definitely not the time for them to be under his blankets.

It had led to a series of jumbled questions and Allison and Max's strangled answers. She was quick to explain that before they were previously watching a movie and she had gotten cold, having only her short sleeve shirt to cover her body. She had rushed out as quickly as she could afterwards, but quick wasn't enough because she had still felt their stares piercing against her back as she ran out of the house with a meek goodbye.

So now all she could do was groan about the embarrassment that would haunt her for a long while and wait for Sunday to be over.

* * *

She walked into school the next day, dressed in a simple green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The first thing Max said to her was that she looked great. His comment made her blush.

Classes were slow and by the time lunch rolled around, even though she hadn't lost much of her peppy spirit, she was bored. She sat with max and his band and listened as they rambled on about their next potential gig.

She felt a hand slip down next to hers and she grabbed it gently, interlacing their fingers. He squeezed her hand softly and gave her a small smile before continuing to talk to the band. His little things made everything better.

He walked her home later and they talked about Allison's goal to save the world. He listened and nodded his head, knowing that their goals were complete opposites. She was a superhero without powers and although they were different, that's what he loved about her.

He could talk to her so openly, there was never a gap in their conversation, and everything always flowed so smoothly. Tensions were never high and their relationship was always easy. There was some kissing here and there and hand holding when in school and out on dates. There was always a compliment given and a smile to follow it.

Allison enjoyed it, she was enjoying her life. She enjoyed the pleasantries of being in such a gentle and innocent relationship.

Max enjoyed it too, besides the secret always clawing at his throat, trying to make its escape and to Allison's ears, it was wonderful. She knew almost everything there was to know about him and he enjoyed the somewhat verbal freedom.

He enjoyed her and she always admitted that she enjoyed him too.

* * *

They were so young, so blissfully and innocently in love. After that very specific incident, the door always remained open, never closed. They were peacefully in love. They loved each other to a point that it was just so obvious, to the watchful eye at least. The two weren't big on PDA, but his family noticed his overall better mood, the quick brushes of their hands under the table when she came over for dinner, the looks of pure love they gave each other, and the sweet smiles and warm hugs they gave when it was time for her to go.

He felt it. He felt her. He felt her presence slip into his room at night and cuddle into him when she couldn't sleep at night and had no other choice. He chased her nightmares away.

He was in her dreams, each and every one. He was there, loving her and when she woke up, his soft touches made her know that her dreams were a reality.

Their one year anniversary came up so fast; it had hardly felt like the time had even gone by. That night was the first, of many nights, that they were intimate and most definitely would not be the last time.

It was always when his parents were out, or hers. It would be after a long romantic date and they would sneak down to his room, shutting the door so softly that it couldn't be heard. It was always slow and romantic, each time done with gentle care and each time filled with blissful love.

After a while though, they got reckless, careless. They craved each other's touch like it was the support they needed to live. In a restaurant bathroom, hand jobs in the movie theater, and several other places when the chances of them getting caught was intensely high. Reckless and careless, she knew it better than anyone else now.

Sloppy and reckless got them into a bit of a mess. It was a game of being caught and it was a game that on many occasions, Allison thought they would lose. They didn't though and it kept them on their toes.

Maybe it was the time that they were in such a rush that they forgot the condom, maybe it was the time that Max insisted that it broke, the condom having been too small. She should have done something about it, but she didn't. And now she was stuck with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. Scared for what would happen next.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? I am, that's who. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one in the morning as Allison lay awake in her bed. How could she be _pregnant_? She was supposed to be successful; she was supposed to make something of herself!

She couldn't lie there any longer and before her mind could connect to what her body was doing, she was putting on her shoes and sneaking out of her house for the third time that week.

Her thoughts were jumbled and unsteady, much like her life at the moment. How did things go from so perfect to so…, so damn confusing. It was mind numbing for her. The straight-A student gets knocked up at the beginning of the school year by her boyfriend? It wasn't supposed to work like that! Not for her! Not for her…

Before she knew it, she was crawling through Max's window, her messy bun bobbing up on her head as heavy tears began to run down her face.

She lay down next to the boy, her soft sobs waking him up almost immediately.

"Allison?" He asked softly, sitting up gently as he pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

The concern was obvious in his voice. I mean, He wasn't prepared whatsoever for Allison to crawl into his room and into his bed at one in the morning.

"I-I'm, I-"She stammered against her words, her brutal sobs choking her as she coughed and cried.

"You're what, Allison?" Max urged her softly, looking at her, his face pained from her tears.

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered softly, her sobs not reducing much after what she said. In fact, they became loud and violent.

"Allison, baby, you're going to have to calm down, please." He pleaded with her as she gagged and gripped onto him tighter, her body shaking violently with each one of her sobs.

He had tried to shush her, but it was too late. His mom was walking down the stairs to his room and the view wasn't one she knew how to take in.

Max was holding Allison as she sobbed into his chest, loud and violently. Barb Thunderman didn't know what to do at the moment, she didn't know if she should yell or be concerned, all she could ask is "What's going on down here, Max? It's one in the morning!"

He was at a lack of words, his head spinning. What was he supposed to do with a _baby_? A real human being who would rely on his for everything for _eighteen years._

"I-I…" He was at a shortage for words, how was he supposed to tell his mom this?

"Spit it out, Max! Come on, it's late." She said groggily, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the two.

"Allison's pregnant." He finished softly, his eyes downcast to his sobbing girlfriend, her body was shaking as he shushed her again, trying to calm her down.

"Pregnant?!" Barb asked shocked, her eyes bulging. "I didn't-I didn't even think you two were doing anything!" She yelled loudly as Max tried to shush her from his place on his bed.

"Mom! Please keep it down!" Max yelled desperately, but it was too late, his mother's yell had already woken up the rest of the house. Lots of things had been too late for him lately, what a vicious trend.

"What is going on down here!?" Hank asked confused, walking down the stairs slowly, Phoebe, Nora, Billy, and Chloe, who was on Hank's hip, coming down with him.

Max gave his mom a pleading look, but maybe the look was ignored or maybe it wasn't seen, but his mother's words caused the rest of his standing world to fall apart.

"Allison's pregnant."

* * *

Max could feel the stares burning through him, the tension so think, he felt as if it was suffocating him.

"Pregnant?" Hank said, looking…Well, Max couldn't quite describe how he looked. Some mix of anger, shock, and disappointment. Max didn't think that he had ever seen his dad look at him with such a look. A look that could almost crack whatever dam he had that was holding in his tears. _Almost._

"Yeah. Yeah, she is." He said numbly, his mind barely comprehending what was even happening anymore.

"How could you let this happen, Max!" Barb shouted as her husband just stood shocked.

"Lack of protection and broken condoms?" Max responded weakly, his eyes downcast as he rubbed Allison's back gently.

"I just…-How could you let this happen, Max…" His mother asked quieter, shaking her head with disappointment as she walked back upstairs.

"This isn't over, Max. We'll talk about this in the morning, but for now, got to sleep." Hank said as he picked up Billy and Nora, who had fallen asleep on the stairs during this whole big ordeal.

Allison sniffed softly, her eyes red and blotchy. "Max, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She sobbed quietly, her hands clinging to his shirt.

"It's not just your fault, it's mine too. We'll get through this though, _I promise._ " He murmured quietly to her, but also to himself. How could he let this happen…?

Not even out of high school and he already had a kid on the way. It was almost comical. _Almost._

" _What a way to start the new school year."_ Max thought miserably. How could he let this happen? How could _both of them let this happen?_

He let his tears fall down his face as Allison fell asleep against him. He pushed further under the covers, his arms wrapping loosely around her sleeping figure.

He looked up, using his free hand to wipe his face. Some might say that this wasn't him, he shouldn't be crying, Max Thunderman _doesn't cry!_ But he did, like any other human being whose world had just collapsed onto them.

He was trapped under all this cement, he couldn't get out. He was trapped for a life time, till he no longer existed. He was scared, a baby was a huge commitment. He was reckless, free spirited, evil! Who would think that some nameless super villain had what it took to take over the world if he was changing diapers all day?!

 _Max was trapped and he didn't know if he liked it or not._


	3. Chapter 3

A loud knock is what woke him up and the loud, panicked, yelling is what got him out of bed.

He ran up the stairs, with only his pajama pants on. He mentally scolded himself when he saw it was Allison's parents. Why did he never wear a shirt at the right time!?

Allison's mom ran to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Max! We went into Allison's room this morning and she wasn't there! Do you have any idea where she is?" She was frantic, close to tears.

Before Max could answer, she continues on. "We checked everywhere and this is the last place we checked." She paced around the room, the feeling of panic radiating off of her. As she rubbed it away, Allison had walked out in Max's shirt, having changed from all the tears and snot that had been covering her own.

Allison didn't seem to even notice her parents as she nonchalantly walked into the Thunderman's kitchen, reaching up and grabbing a box of cereal.

Her mother's scream of her name caused her to yell in shock and fall to the floor. The box of cereal fell to the floor along with her and scattered across the ground.

Max ran over to her, right past Allison's confused mother. "Allison, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, standing up with a bit of his help. She walked over to her parents, looking at them with a confused look on her face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We went into your room this morning and we couldn't find you! Why do you think you can just sneak out like that, Allison?!" Her dad exclaimed loudly.

Barb saw a fight was brewing and decided to fuse the tension. "Why don't we all sit down and talk. I think Max and Allison have a few things they'd like to explain to you." She gave Max a pointed look as her and Hank led Allison's parents to the couches, who were in such a state of shock that they didn't even notice being moved.

Allison stood in front of her parents, a good distance away, she might add, Max right by her side, holding her waist.

"Mom, Dad. Max and I have something to tell you." She said quietly, looking down for a moment before back up to their confused faces.

"Allison, just tell us what's going on?" Her mother said with a small sigh. Oh how confused her mother was, what was her daughter doing sneaking out to her boyfriend's house at God knows when! And how were his parents even okay with that!?

"I'm pregnant." She said softly. And then her tears fell again and she was being pulled into Max's chest as he shushed her and reminded her that it's all going to be okay.

* * *

"Pregnant?" She asked shocked as both her and Allison's father stood up. "How?"

Max's mom gave him a warning look not to say anything and Max was glad she did because he didn't think Allison's parents would enjoy the answer he gave his own.

"We weren't as careful as we should be after a while..." Allison said quietly as she turned out of Max's chest to look at her parents.

"After a while?!" Her dad exclaimed in pure anger. "When did this even start!?" His face was a violent red and Max gently pulled Allison closer into his chest a bit more. He wasn't afraid of her dad being violent towards her, no. He was worried about what the father inside of him would do. The same man who was bright red at the moment.

"Since our one year anniversary." She whispered, looking down at her feet. The disappointment she felt in herself had finally sunk in and now she was just left with this disgusting, worthless feeling.

She would have never compared herself to someone who got knocked up at such a young age and especially before marriage. Now here she was, being the person who she had said she would never be. What a vicious turn of events.

"I just..., I can't believe this, Allison. How could you let this happen? First you start on this whole saving the world phase and next you get pregnant! I thought you knew better." Her father said in a disappointed tone, having calmed down a bit.

Allison looked at her parents, feeling a tad bit of anger rise in her. "It's not a phase! This whole 'saving the world' thing isn't a phase! It's something I love!" She exclaimed loudly and quite angrily.

The phase part is where Barb and Hank Thunderman had really decided to tune in. The most common thing between Allison and Max was so obvious now! The constant being told that 'it was a phase.' Seeing Allison get so angry was odd, she had never been so...red.

"If you believed in me, if you knew me, or if you even loved me, you would know that this isn't a damn phase! It's my life!" Allison yelled angrily, pushing off Max and rushing off down to his room.

"Was this how Max felt when he and Barb said the same thing to him about wanting to be a super villain?" Hank thought to himself quietly.

Max had run down the stairs a few seconds after Allison and saw her sitting on his unmade bed, her hands clutching onto his pillow.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into him. She dropped the pillow and held him instead, her soft tears falling on his bare chest.

"Why are they always acting like this? Why can't they ever accept me like I am?" She sobbed into him as he rubbed soothing circles on her.

He looked down at his girlfriend, his heart breaking at the site of her crying. What an odd thing to say for a villain. Cologne circles, dreamy looks, and now heart break at her pain? What was next?

"I don't know, Allison. I really don't know. They're just angry right now. If they can't accept such a beautiful and talented girl like you then they obviously don't know what they're missing." He said truthfully, letting his hand take hold of hers.

"I'm always crying on to you." Allison whispered meekly, looking up at him with a small chuckle as she wiped her eyes.

"That's okay. I'll always be here for you to cry on." Max held her closer, his free hand rubbing against her arm slowly.

She looked up at him with a sad smile. "How did we get into this mess, Max?" She asked softly, another year falling down.

"Because we love each other." He said simply. "We can do this, we'll go back up there and talk to them about this like adults, okay? We have to." He got up, holding his hand out to her and soon enough she took it. Max felt odd being the responsible one; it was something new and different.

The two walked back up to the living room to see both sets of parents talking.

The room became silent and Allison's mom's voice broke through.

"Allison..." She said with a sad look on her face. Allison ran into her mother's arms, crying softly. "I'm so sorry you feel like that."

"I'm sorry; I let you down, Mom." Allison sobbed gently, holding onto her mother tightly.

Max watched and felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. He looked behind him to see his father. Max gave him a sad smile and turned back, watching Allison sob into her mother's shoulder quietly.

It all would turn out alright, it had to. Right?

* * *

 **Hi! Here's another chapter! Please read and review!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	4. Chapter 4

His alarm clock blinked the red number '11:00 p.m' and he was still laying wide awake in his bed.

Allison had gone home earlier in the day, leaving with a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. Max could still feel her body against him.

So now he lay alone in his bed, that felt much too cold without Allison laying next to him.

He let out a small sigh of discomfort before pushing himself up off of his bed. He let his head loll as he trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen.

As Max sat down at the counter, he closed his eyes and thought. He just thought, but none of those thoughts were happy. _'How sick is it that thinking about my unborn child brings me to tears?'_ Max thought miserably as he sobbed softly.

He laid his head against the counter, his tears falling against his arms as he put his head on them.

That was how Phoebe Thunderman found her brother the next morning. His face blotchy and stained with tears, pressed against the counter. She sighed and gently went upstairs, getting her dad. He could carry Max down to his room.

So that's what he did and that's how Max woke up later in the day. With a pounding headache and curious wonder on how he got back down to his room.

He lay in his bed for a while and when his Mom came down to check on him, it was one in the afternoon. Max had stayed in the same spot, his head laying against his pillow, his bloodshot eyes not blinking, and the same pillow Allison slept on, clutched in his arms.

"Max," She said softly, walking further down the stairs. "Come on, you've got to get ready for the day. You and Allison have to go to that appointment with the OB-GYN at 3:30."

Max sighed, but nodded, hoisting himself out of bed and walking up to the shower upstairs.

* * *

It was hot. The steam clung to the mirrors and the boiling drops of water rolled down his skin. He didn't bother turning on the cold water. He needed the heat to get rid of his headache.

When he walked down to his lair, his towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he didn't expect to see Allison sitting on his bed, all dressed and ready to go.

His girlish scream was expected and a slight jump. But then his towel dropped and they were doing the same thing that got them into this mess.

* * *

They lay in his bed, her head resting on his chest, their breathing having finally evened out.

"It's still as amazing as the first time." She says, her bare chest pressed up against his as she turns over and plants a kiss on his chest.

He runs his fingers down her back, placing a light kiss on her forehead in return. "Every time with you is amazing." He smiles and gives her one more kiss.

"We better get going before my mom comes down here." Max says as he hoists himself off the bed and pulls on his boxers and a pair of black jeans.

She smiles and gets up, putting her clothes back on slowly. She touches her stomach gently, her fingers barely grazing her skin.

With that last touch, she pulls her shirt down and brushes out her hair with her fingers. "Max?"

He turns around, his black shirt pulled over his head and on his body. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She says softly, going over and giving him a soft kiss on his lips, her eyes staring up at him.

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

"Well it looks like your baby is healthy. You're about 2 or 3 weeks along." Dr. Bennet said, giving Max, Allison, and Barb, a warm smile.

"You should start taking prenatal vitamins and I want you to start taking some iron pills, it seems your iron is very low." He cleaned off her stomach and gave them one last smile.

"You can pick up any papers you need at the front desk, enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that, Dr. Bennet left.

"That wasn't as nerve-wracking as I thought it would be." Allison said thoughtfully as she pulled her shirt back down.

"Trust me, sweetie. It's gonna be a lot more nerve-wracking than this." Barb said, shaking her head as she stood up and walked out.

Max pointed to the screen, nothing more than a dot was there. "That's our baby. Right there. We made that."

She smiled and leaned over for a kiss, a kiss which was oddly rejected from Max.

"We need to talk..." He said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"What is it, Max?" She asked confused. She couldn't recount anything that she had done wrong in the last 24 hours.

"I-I'm a-" But then he was cut off by his mom, calling for them to hurry up so they could get out of there. It would just have to wait until later.

* * *

"So, you're a super villain in a family full of super heroes?" Allison asks slowly, trying to process everything.

Max nodded softly, rubbing his fingers on the small of her back. "Yeah, I am."

The two were currently naked, laying under his sheets, the blanket having been pushed onto the floor somewhere in between the time when Allison had started to leave claw marks on his back and the time that he was leaving hickey after hickey on her clear skin.

He had tried to tell her when they had first walked down to his room, but she had slammed him against the door, insisting that it could wait, that she had needed him now.

So after he had explained it all, that he had powers and even though his entire family was composed of superheroes, he decided to be a villain. He had told her that that was the real reason his parents always said it was a phase. He explained that his rabbit, Dr. Colosso, who wasn't currently in his room, was a previous super villain and was the man that she had met a long year ago on game night. He had even showed her his powers.

She had took it all in stride, nodding along and saying that she loved him regardless if he had powers or not.

So they lay cuddled together, their bodies tangled under the sheets as they talk quietly about Max's super powers and why he wants to be a super villain so badly.

Soon it's night and when Barb Thunderman comes downstairs to check on the two and sees them tangled under his sheets, naked bodies pressed against each other, no body parts visual though, all she does is put the blanket over them and turn off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of those days. One of those days where Allison woke up and her morning sickness felt like it was killing her. Each hurl bringing a stinging pain to her already burning throat.

It was one of those days where her breasts were so tender and much fuller than before. So much as to where she had to wear a much more supporting bra to help ease her discomfort.

It was one of those days where her back ached and her head ached and she didn't know whether to take a hot bath or put a cool rag on her forehead and try to go back to sleep.

She didn't know what to do and it was figuratively, and what felt like literally, killing her. So to help ease her pain, she called Max to come stay with her for the day.

Why did it have to be that day that he was grounded? Why couldn't he be there? And so with a tired sigh, she laid her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to get rid of this headache.

* * *

It was a Monday, why didn't the universe just kill her now?

Allison trudged into the school and to her locker, a tired look on her face. Morning sickness was a pain, especially when it didn't just happen in the morning.

"Allison! Watch out!" She heard her name called and just as she turned around, a football slammed into her shoulder.

She winced and fell to her knees, wondering what else could go wrong. Why did Monday hate her so much?

Max rushed over to her in a second, kneeling down beside her. "Allison, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked in a panic. "Is the baby okay?" He said softly, looking around to make sure no one would hear.

He helped her up, watching as she brushed the imaginary dust off of her. "I'm fine." She said softly, straightening her posture. "But if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

And as she ran off, he noticed the evident tears in her eyes. He knew that wasn't her, her hormones were probably acting up in a way she couldn't control.

Max walked over to the guy who threw the football. He was laughing with his friends and Max became angry at that. Who did this guy think he was?

He shoved the guy's shoulder, a hard look on his face. "You need to watch where you throw your stuff. You could have hurt, Allison."

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together, a confused look on his face. "Who's Allison? Is that the chick I hit? Listen man, it was an accident, no harm done." He shrugged and turned back to his friends.

How could this guy be so nonchalant about hurting Allison? Even if it wasn't intentional, the guy showed no remorse. Maybe Max was overreacting, but at that moment, nothing felt more right than to shove the boy.

And that's exactly what he did. And that's exactly why he found himself getting the snot kicked out of him by five guys. He could handle one-on-one, but then the others grabbed his arms and the boy who had hit Allison was on him, repeatedly punching him.

And that was the last thing Max remembered before he went unconscious.

* * *

He had gotten a lecture the entire way home and was suspended for a week for initiating a fight. So now, as he lay on top of his blankets, he lets out a frustrated sigh, sitting up and looking at the rabbit cage across from his room.

"Colosso, this isn't funny! Stop blogging about it!" He groaned, standing up and walking over to Colosso's cage.

"Oh come on, Max. You have to admit, it's a little funny." Colosso said. Max felt his eye twitch, but said nothing as he covered up Colosso's cage with a blanket.

"Oh come on, Max!" He heard from the cage as he sat back down on his bed.

"I'm coming down!" A female voice said as someone slid down the slide. It must have been Allison. And he knew it was her when he felt her body land on him.

She landed with an oomph and he smiled at her as she moved off of him. "I heard you got into a fight." Allison said bluntly, staring at him with a straight expression after a single beat pause.

Max sat still for a moment, his shoulders down in defeat. "Yeah well, the guy was a jerk." He shrugged and continued to look away from her scrutinizing gaze.

"Who was it? All I heard from Phoebe was that it was some football player." She looked at him knowingly, waiting for him to answer her. Allison knew who it was, but she wanted him to confess himself. She wanted him to take his time and explain himself.

"It was..." Max mumbled, turning to face her. "I wasn't planning on getting into a fight! He just acted so nonchalant about hitting you with that football! I couldn't stand it!"

He heard a loud _"Ha!"_ from Colosso's cage and rolled his eyes, watching Allison's expression.

"Thank you for defending me, Max, but it was no big deal, it was an accident." She said softly.

"I know, but he shouldn't have acted so casual about it!" He exclaimed, standing up. He paced in front of his bed, pushing his fingers through his hair. "I mean, what if something happened to you!"

His expression softened though as he saw Allison's expression. She was patiently waiting for him, a gentle look on her face. He soon stopped, kneeling down in front of his girlfriend.

"You are my entire life, Allison..., so when you get hurt, even in the slightest way, it hurts me to watch. I know it sounds cliché and stupid, but _I love you so much that your pain becomes mine._ " Max whispers, taking her hand and holding it in his.

Her face softened as she looked down at their connected hands. She leaned forward, her lips gently brushing against his.

She pulled away though and jerked her head towards Colosso's cage, a _'get rid of him'_ look on her face.

He quickly got up, grabbing the cage and running up the stairs, apologizing under his breath to Colosso as he left the rabbit on the counter. He heard a faint and indignant _"Hey!"_ from Colosso before shooting back down the stairs.

"Now," he said, slightly out of breath as he shut and locked his door. "Where were we?"

* * *

 **Hey, my little chickens. I'm sorry if this sucked, but I'm running a little bit out of inspiration and I like to have a chapter prepared just in case I'm in a stump. Next chapter will be posted when I have the chapter after that written. Please REVIEW if you enjoyed this, REVIEW even if you didn't!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	6. Chapter 6

They were on his couch, the lights off and a movie playing on the tv. His lips were on her neck, biting and sucking softly on her skin.

She had no idea what movie was playing on the screen and frankly, she didn't care much. There was something about Max's lips on her that just made her forget everything else.

But then someone turned the light on and they were pulling away from each other, groaning at the light and the sudden intrusion.

"Who turned on the lights?" Max asked, wincing and covering his eyes. Allison closed her eyes, a grunt coming from her lips as she slowly opened them.

"That would be me, actually." Phoebe said as her and Cherry walked towards the couch and stood in front of the tv. "I need the tv so Cherry and I can watch a movie."

Max stood up, an annoyed expression on his face. "Allison and I are in here, go find somewhere else."

"No, Max! You guys have been in here for hours." Phoebe pointed out, crossing her arms.

As the pair kept arguing with Cherry eventually joining in to back up Phoebe, Allison grew annoyed. She just wanted to spend some time with Max, not hear him yell at his sister and her friend.

"STOP IT!" She shouted as the screaming got louder. It got quiet as the three turned to look at her, shocked looks on the faces.

"I don't want to hear it, okay!? you guys are going to give me a headache! Phoebe, you and Cherry can have the tv, Max and I are going to go down to his room." Allison said sternly, giving Max a look.

"We can go downstairs and watch another _movie._ " She said softly, stepping towards Max and whispering in his ear.

He grinned and complied. "Take your stupid tv, Phoebe." He said happily, taking Allison's hand and rushing down the stairs with her.

Phoebe and Cherry watched as the two left, odd expressions on their faces. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Cherry said surprised, turning to Phoebe.

"Yeah, Max never usually backs down when I yell at him. It was weird." Phoebe said, turning to face Cherry.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoebe said, smiling mischievously.

"Spy on them?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"You're so smart, Allison. Why didn't I think of this?" He murmured, kissing down her neck. "I mean, I just wasted all that time arguing when we could have been doing this!"

"Max." Allison said, lifting up his chin. "Less talking, more kissing." He nodded, pulling off his shirt and kissing down her chest.

They were close to wearing nothing, Max was in his boxers and Allison was in only her panties, Max's lips were on Allison's chest, her hands in his hair.

Why did it have to always be them? It's like the world wanted to embarrass them. That's when Cherry shrieked and Phoebe screamed at the sight and the two of them fell down his stairs.

He screamed and so did Allison as she pulled the messy blanket over herself. "What are you doing down here, Phoebe?! What's your problem?" Max shouted as he quickly pulled on his jeans.

"I-I-Uh..." Phoebe stammered, staring at the couple with wide eyes as Max stood above her, his arms crossing his chest angrily.

"Get out!" He screamed as Phoebe and Cherry ran back up the stairs.

Max sighed as he looked back at Allison, who had pulled his shirt over herself. He walked over to her, pulling her into a slow hug. "I'm sorry that they just barged in like that. I could have swore I locked the door."

She chuckled softly, looking up at him as she hugged him. "At least it wasn't Nora or Billy." She sighed though and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I am mortified though." Allison mumbled.

"I'm gonna go tell my parents so they can deal with Phoebe." He stood up and began towards the stairs, but Allison had grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Max, just wait until the morning, please?" She pleaded with him. "I just want to lay with you right now."

He looked towards the stairs and sighed, pulling his jeans off and laying next to her under his messy blankets.

"I love you..." He said softly, giving her a small kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Phoebe, why were you sneaking down into Max's room in the first place?" Barb asked exasperated as she sat with Phoebe, Max, Cherry, and Allison at the kitchen table the next morning.

"Because Cherry and I wanted to see what was up with him! He never usually stops arguing with me for no good reason!" Phoebe exclaimed, looking at her mother.

"Phoebe, you're grounded for sneaking into Max's room. So give me your phone and you're not allowed to leave the house unless you're going to school. And no friends over either."

"Ha!" Max shouted, staring at his twin sister with a smirk.

"Max, you're grounded too." Barb said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"What! Why?" Max said confused, staring at his mom.

"I told you no more of that in my house!" She exclaimed. Phoebe smirked at him from across the table and he glared at her.

"And since I can't tell you that you can't leave the house because of Allison's Doctor appointments, I'm taking Colosso away from you for three weeks."

"T-Three weeks?" Max said weakly, staring at his mom with a crestfallen look on his face. "Who am I supposed to think of evil plots with then!?"

"Sorry, Max. Rules are rules, this is what happens when you break them." Barb shrugged and got up and left

"Thanks a lot, Dweeby. You're always messing things up." Max grumbled.

"Me!? How is this my fault?" Phoebe yelled, staring at Max as if he was crazy. "It's not my fault you two were doing _that_ in your room!"

"You should've just stayed out! Ugh, you're the worst sometimes." Max whined, standing up and walking towards the fridge.

Maybe she shouldn't have done it, but she just so _angry_. She didn't think this would happen. As Phoebe blew her ice breath and coated the ground, Max slipped.

He slammed his head against the counter and fell back onto the floor, his eyes closed.

"Max! Max! Are you okay!?" Allison yelled, walking over to him carefully, kneeling down beside him.

"Call and ambulance, he's not responding!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to review! I love hearing your feedback!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you'll lift my punishment?" Max asked hopefully as the four of them walked back into the house, his hand holding onto Allison's.

"Yes, Max, I think a concussion is punishment enough." Hank reasoned, sitting down on to the couch with Barb. "Now the doctor said you can't sleep without letting us know so we can check up on you."

"Yeah, yeah," Max waved dismissively, a glint in his eyes as he let go of Allison's hand. "Now where'd you put Colosso?"

Hank rolled his eyes as he went upstairs to get the rabbit, grumbling about something or other as he left.

"Max, I think the three of us need to have a talk." Barb said seriously, looking at Max and Allison.

"Sure, Mrs. Thunderman." Allison said calmly, sitting down on the couch, Max slowly following suit, rolling his eyes as he did.

"I know you guys really love each other, but I don't want you doing _that_ when people are home. I mean, what if it was your father and I? Or worse, Billy and Nora!" She exclaimed, staring at the two with an exasperated look.

"Listen, please just...wait until we're all miraculously out of the house at one time, alright?" Barb sighed, hugging Allison and Max both before standing up and walking out.

Max sighed, turning to face Allison. "I'm pretty sure she's right, it could have been way worse."

"I don't really want to mentally scar anymore people so I think that'd be best." Allison muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think anyone was being scarred. Do you even realize how attractive the two of us are?"

 _"Max!"_

* * *

It was late, 11 p.m to be exact and Max and Colosso were playing video games. He was growing tired though and he could feel his eyes drooping.

He didn't know what time it was when he fell asleep, but he did know that he really shouldn't have.

* * *

"Hank, go check on Max. The doctor said we should check on him every few hours to see if he wakes up after he falls asleep." Barb mumbled quietly, shoving Hank.

Hank grumbled a bit, but complied anyway, stumbling down the stairs and then down Max's steps, looking at his sleeping son.

He was walking further down when he heard a knock at the window. Hank furrowed his eyebrows, a confused look on his face.

 _"Who would be here so late at night?"_ Hank thought as he opened up the window. He jumped slightly and so did Allison.

"Allison, what are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning. Shouldn't you be at home?" Hank asked confused, watching as the teen slipped through the window.

"I usually come around at night and leave in the morning." Allison shrugged and rubbed her small, small bump as she sat on the rock. "What are you doing down here anyway?" She asked curiously, staring at Hank.

"I have to check on Max to make sure he wakes up." Hank said as he walked over to his son, pushing him gently. "Max, come on, wake up."

Max didn't respond though, his face not moving an inch. Hank furrowed his eyebrows, Max wasn't generally a heavy sleeper.

He shook him again, hoping for a response. He didn't get one though. "Allison, go get Barb, Max isn't waking up."

Allison nodded, rushing up the stairs into Barb and Hank's room, shaking the woman awake.

The two of them rushed back down into Max's room, Phoebe, who had heard the noise, had gotten up and gone down as well.

"I'm calling it, 2:32." Phoebe said with a shrug, covering him with a blanket. Hank and Barb glared at her, taking the blanket off and tossing it onto the floor.

"Max," Allison said softly, shaking him gently. "Wake up." She leaned down, kissing the boy's unresponsive lips for a moment. He began to kiss her back, leaning up and letting his fingers grab her hair. She pulled away, a collective sigh of relief going around the room.

"What are you all doing in my room?" Max mumbled, rolling over in his bed, pulling the covers up further.

"Max! You had us scared! Why didn't you wake up?" Barb asked, sitting down on the end of his bed.

He sighed, sitting up, an annoyed look on his face. "Colosso and I are working on an experiment that may or may not involve altering your brain functions and-" Max stopped as he saw his parents disapproving looks. "You know what? The details aren't important. I'm awake now, Hooray. Now let me get back to sleep."

His parents rolled their eyes, going back upstairs with Phoebe.

Allison sighed and got under his blankets, cuddling closer to him. "You scared me, I thought you weren't gonna wake up." She mumbled softly. After a moment, she smacked him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Max asked groggily, sitting up and staring at his girlfriend.

"For scaring me like that! Don't do that again!"

"Fine, fine." Max rolled his eyes, hugging Allison closer to himself. "So, what did my dad say when he saw you sneaking into my room?"

"He just looked confused, no big deal. Although, I don't think I'll be sneaking in for a while without checking that your parents are asleep first." Allison laughed softly, her hand encased in his, her thumb caressing his hand.

"This has been a pretty eventful night, hasn't it?" Max muttered, looking over at his girlfriend.

"It has been." Allison mused, nodding softly. After a couple moments of silence, Allison spoke. "Are you still awake, Max?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He said softly, sitting up and crossing his legs, knowing he would be up for a bit of time.

Allison took a shaky breath, looking down at her hands and back up to Max. "What are we gonna do when the baby comes...?"

Max wasn't too shocked at the question, he too had been thinking of it. "I honestly have no idea..., I mean, do you want to keep it?" He asked softly, taking Allison's hand in his, squeezing it softly.

"I-I want to put the baby up for adoption." As Allison said the words, he knew that that was the best option, no matter how much it hurt him.

"I think that's smart..., we're too young to take care of a baby. We don't have jobs or degrees." Max took in a shaky breath. "But..., what if the baby has powers, Allison? We can't give the baby up then..."

"I-I don't know, I just-" She stopped short, closing her eyes as a tear pressed down her cheek. "It's gonna be so hard..." She cried softly, her sobs not louder than just an intake of breath.

"We're gonna get through this..." Max mumbled softly, wiping his eyes furiously, refusing to let himself cry.

 _"I don't know if I can..."_

* * *

Don't forget to review! I love when you guys favorite and follow, but I love it more when you review

-UnaverageWriterFreak


	8. Chapter 8

_She felt his hand lay against her palm, his other against her swollen abdomen. The soft press of the waves meeting the shore playing in nature's background._

 _They were on the beach, the moon illuminating the small blanket they were sitting on. She sat between his legs, her head resting against his bare chest. He began to hum to her softly, planting soft kisses against her uncovered shoulders._

 _He moved in front of her, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket as he got_ on to _one knee. She gasped, her hands shaking softly as she let out a small sob._

"Allison, _will_ you-will _you-wow, I didn't think it would be this hard..." He chuckled softly. "I love you, more than anything else. I don't know how I would live knowing that you_ weren't mine _forever. Will you marry me?" Max said softly, opening up the velvet box to reveal a ring, a diamond in the center with red stones around it._

 _She was in shock, she didn't think it was real._

 _"Allison?" Max frowned, shaking his girlfriend. "Allison, baby, you have to wake up."_

 _Wake up? What did Max mean? She wasn't asleep! But what if she was? No! This couldn't end, not now! Not right n-_

Allison woke up, sitting up quickly, immediately regretting it as the familiar feeling of nausea hit her. She stood up, ignoring whoever had woken her up as she ran to the bathroom, not even making it to the toilet.

As she puked into the sink, Allison felt her hair being pulled out of her face. She spit and stared at the mess in front of her, knowing she would have to clean it.

"Are you okay, Allison?" The voice asked softly. _Max._

"I'm fine." She mumbled, not turning around. "Can you just...-Can you just go wait in my room for me? I won't be longer than five minutes."

Max nodded, pressing a kiss to her hair as he left her alone in the bathroom. Allison looked up at herself in the mirror, not quite enjoying the image of the tired girl who looked and most definitely smelled like puke.

She sighed, Max would have to wait a bit before she went back to her room. She brushed her teeth, using a cup full of mouthwash to rinse after. Allison turned on the shower and undressed, soon stepping into the heated water, letting it press and slide down her skin.

It was twenty minutes later when Max began to get worried. What was taking his girlfriend so long? Was she okay? He stood up, making his way back to the bathroom. "Allison?" He said softly, knocking on the door.

Max listened for a response, but after a moment all he heard was water hitting the ground. He slowly opened the door, stepping inside the foggy room.

"Allison? Baby? You okay in there?" He asked, knocking on the glass door softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just getting out." She replied obliviously, opening the door and stepping out right into Max's body.

 _Oomph._ "Shoot! I'm sorry, Max! I got you all wet." Max made no response though as he stared at her chest.

"I-Um-It's fine." He said weakly, his eyes not being able to trail away from her body, his erection getting bigger.

Allison chuckled softly as she felt him pressed against her. "Someone's excited, aren't they? Maybe I can help diffuse the situation a bit."

So as she got on her knees, Max could have swore he saw heaven. What did he do to deserve this? "Allison, you don't have t-" And with a moan, the one sided argument ended.

* * *

They lay on her floor, breathing heavily, her sheet thrown lazily over their sweaty bodies. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his arms coming to wrap loosely around her waist.

"I love you, Allison." Max murmured, kissing her neck softly, his hand trailing down to hers, grasping it, interlacing their fingers.

"I love you too, Max." Allison said softly, not wasting a second in responding. "Max?" She asked softly, squeezing his hand softly.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

And so he did, his lips made their way to hers, meeting in a mess of emotions. He kissed her like she was a delicate piece of glass, savoring each moment as he carefully kissed her soft lips. She brought her free hand up to his hair, playing with it as she gently pushed her tongue into his mouth.

They stayed like that for a bit, holding each other, just innocently kissing, when Allison pulled away.

"I had a dream," She said softly, staring deep into his eyes. "And you were in it, just like in the rest of my dreams."

Max smiled, but said nothing as he stared right back at her, his fingers trailing up and down her back.

"We were on the beach and-and I was so much bigger than I am now." She chuckled softly, her eyes beginning to look down. She smiled as she looked down at the sheet, letting her arm wrap around his waist. "You were proposing to me and we were gonna be together..." Allison paused, looking straight back up into his eyes. "Forever..."

His hand paused, but his eyes never ceased to leave hers. "Forever, huh?" Max said softly, a glint in his eyes. "I don't like the idea of forever..." As he watched Allison's face drop, he leaned in, kissing her lips softly. "I love it."

She said nothing as she cuddled closer into him. It was a while before either of them spoke again. "Max...? What if my body isn't made to carry a super baby?"

His breath hitched, his face going blank. "I-I never really thought of that.." Max whispered, his eyes downcast, staring at the white sheet covering them.

She sighed, looking down at his chest. "Let's just forget about it for now, okay? Right now I just want to be here with you." Allison muttered firmly.

"But, what if-" Max began, but Allison cut him off, putting a finger to his lips.

"For now, just hold me Max."

And with that she leaned in, her lips softly pressing to his, her hand trailing down to his chest and staying there.

But Max couldn't help but think about it. What would happen to Allison? She wasn't a superhero? What if-What if this baby did more damage to Allison than she could handle...?

* * *

 **Hey, new chapter for ya! Please review, I love when you guys favorite and follow, but I love it even more when you leave some reviews. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	9. Chapter 9

It was late, 9 o'clock to be exact and the entire Thunderman family was out to dinner. Well, everybody except for Max at least. And since Allison wasn't a member of the Thunderman family, she stayed back to keep Max company.

"All miraculously out of the house at once." Max smirked, his fingers trailing her side, his lips moving down to her neck.

Allison giggled softly, shrugging off her shorts and shirt. "Max. Door." She pulled off his shirt, a bright glint in her eyes.

He rushed up, closing and locking his door with a loud slam. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them and leaving them by the door.

Making his way back to the bed, he hovered above her, unclasping her bra. "I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful you are." He murmured, smiling widely at her blushing face.

"Show me then." She whispered, leaning up and kissing his soft lips slowly, her fingers tracing his jaw.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're home." Barb said, sighing as the family walked to the side door.

"Yeah, it sucks that Max couldn't come with us. I wonder what he was doing?" Billy said obliviously, opening the door and walking inside.

As they walked inside, Nora stopped in her tracks, a confused look on her face. "Mom? What's that sound?"

Barb furrowed her eyebrows confused. Was someone besides Max inside the house? She listened closer and gasped as she heard the sounds.

 _Slam. Slam. Crack. "Harder! Oh god! Max! Please make me cu-"_

"Oh my god! Phoebe take Billy and Nora outside somewhere! Take them for ice cream." Hank said quickly, pushing a twenty dollar bill into Phoebe's hand as she escorted her two younger siblings out of the house.

"I'm going to kill him!" Barb balled her hands up into fists, her eyes angry as her and Hank walked to Max's door.

Hank jiggled the door, but it didn't open. "It's locked." He banged on the door loudly, his voice raw and angry. "Maximus Octavious Thunderman! Open this door right now!"

Meanwhile in Max's room, the two were running about looking for their scattered clothing. "Max! I thought you said your family wouldn't be home until later!" Allison hissed, pulling on one of Max's hoodies and her shorts.

"I didn't think they'd be home!" He hissed back, pulling on a pair of clean sweats and a wife beater. "Go lay in my bed and pretend you're asleep!"

"But-"

"Go!"

Allison grumbled, but quickly complied, tucking herself under Max's covers, evening her breathing out. Max opened a window, trying to air the room out.

He quickly mussed up his hair and with a deep breath, opened the door. Max cringed, squinting his eyes.

"What are you two doing? Allison and I were sleeping." He rubbed his eyes in a tired manor, hoping his parents would buy his lie.

"We heard you two, Max." Barb said through clenched teeth.

Max quickly dropped the act, knowing that it would only get him into even more trouble. "You said it yourself. We waited until you were all miraculously out of the house at once!"

Barb sighed, her lips moving to form a sentence, but nothing coming out.

"He has a point, Barb." Hank said, but his glare never left Max's face.

"I don't care if we were all out! Billy and Nora heard you two! That's it, Max. No more sex in my house!" Barb shouted angrily, storming out of his room, Hank quickly following her.

Max sighed, slowly walking back down his stairs to his bed. Allison sat up, her bottom lip quivering as her head hangs low.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Max. I shouldn't have been so loud." Allison whimpered, her eyes downcast.

"It's not your fault, baby girl. It's their fault." Max said softly, laying down next to her, pulling her into his arms. He heard her laugh softly, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe we should take sort of a sex break, ya know? Go back to the basics?" Allison took his hand, holding it in hers.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

The task of creating a more innocent environment was very easy. But it didn't put off any suspicion Barb and Hank had about the two just being quieter than before.

Phoebe was upstairs with Cherry, laughing loudly about something or other. Billy and Nora were sitting on the couch watching Space Kitties 3, and Barb and Hank were in the kitchen, listening closely.

Loud grunts and bangs were heard from Max's room. Barb and Hank looked at each other, deciding on if this was enough for them to go down there. When a feminine voice was heard screaming Max's name, that's when they decided to go.

As the pair walked, they noticed that Max's door was open. So he decided to break the new 'no sex' rule and he left the door open? This was getting out of hand.

Barb and Hank stormed into his room, fully prepared to scream and lecture him when they noticed he and Allison were playing a video game.

Allison threw her controller down, an angry look on her face. "You cheated!" She accused him, pointing her finger at his face.

"I did no such thing! I just...advanced myself in an unfavorable way." Max said lamely, setting his controller down.

"I did win though...,victory kiss?" Max smirked, walking towards his girlfriend.

"Umm..." Allison trailed off, looking at Barb and Hank oddly.

Max furrowed his eyebrows, turning around and basically jumping out of his skin. "Does anybody knock around here!?" He breathed out. "Why are you two down here anyway?"

Hank began to mumble something or other, but Barb blatantly said "We thought you two were having sex and breaking the rules." She crossed her arms and stared at Max and Allison, a knowing look on her face.

"Well we're not. My door was open, first off and second, Colosso's in here and not in the living room!" Max said annoyed, pointing to Colosso's cage, where the rabbit sat.

"For the first time in forever, I might add." Colosso mumbled under his breath, thoroughly irritated.

"Alright, alright. Nothing was happening down here, we got it." Hank sighed, grabbing Barb's arm as the two went up the stairs.

Max snorted, rolling his eyes as his parents left. "Those two are something else, that's for sure." Allison said, sitting back down on his bed, grabbing the controller from off the ground.

"So, round two?" Max suggested, sitting back down on his bed beside her.

"As long as you don't cheat, Maximus!"

* * *

 **I was tempted to continue this, but it would mess up the next chapter. Review! I love reviews more than favorites. I appreciate all of the reviews on the last chapter so much! Thank you, loves!**

 **Don't stop reviewing!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time Stamp: Allison is 3 months pregnant**

* * *

"Oh! You know what else we could do?" Allison asked excitedly, bouncing up and down slightly on Max's couch.

"What?" Max asked happily, his hands holding hers tightly, a bright grin on his face.

"Play that stupid 'I love you, I love you more' game!" Allison breathed out, a wide smile covering her features.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll start." Max said, preparing himself, looking up at his girlfriend with a heavy smile. "I love you."

Allison giggled, clapping her hands happily. "I love you more!" She exclaimed, kissing Max on the nose.

Max squeezed her hands, sighing happily. After about 10 minutes of playing, Max stopped, shaking his head. "I can't do this, way too much pep. Want me to make you an ice cream sundae, baby girl?" He asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Extra whipped cream, please!" She shouted towards the kitchen, watching his hand go up to show that he had heard her. She laughed as she heard him mumble something or other about how _'Dark Mayhem wouldn't approve of such a mush ball.'_

Allison sighed, leaning back against the couch. They had just gotten back from their latest Doctor's appointment and boy was she tired! The Doctor had told them that since she was human and Max was a super hero - which he quickly corrected and reminded the doctor that he was a villain - that the baby would need time to develop like a human, but it would only take half of the time.

So with this fact, you may have picked up on the fact that Allison is the size of a slightly deflated beach ball and sometime next month, she would be just about ready to pop.

Allison had spent days and days thinking about whether or not she would ever do this again. Getting pregnant, of course, not a life do over or something odd like that. On the one hand, her and Max had created a human being - who may or may not harbor super powers - but on the downside, everything on her hurt. Her back, her feet, and her head.

And out of all of this, the baby still hadn't kicked! She was curious about this, shouldn't the baby have kicked alrea-

Allison's thoughts stopped as she gasped, both her hands against her quite swollen abdomen. "Max! Max, get in here!" She shouted, staring down at her stomach in awe.

"What? What's wrong?" Max asked worried, running into the living room, a bowl of ice cream in his hand.

"The baby," Allison breathed out, still in pure shock of what was happening. "The baby kicked, Max..." She whispered softly, looking up at him, a smile growing on her lips. "The baby kicked!"

Max gasped, his eyes lighting up as he put his hands on her stomach, feeling the baby kick against his hands. "I-Wow..." He stared in awe before looking up at Allison. "We made that. We made that kicking little baby."

She giggled softly, smiling at him as he smiled up at her. "I love you, just, I love you so much." Allison murmured, resting her hands on top of his.

Max stood up, pulling Allison up with him. "Come with me, you can eat your ice cream in the car, but this is really important."

"Whatever you say, Max. I trust you."

* * *

He had taken them out for dinner and then to a small ice cream stand for dessert. By this time, it was dark, the moon illuminating the beach they were now sitting on.

 _'What a weird sense of déjà vu.'_ Allison thought as she sat in between Max's slightly wet bare chest. They had gone skinny dipping, laughing and splashing in the water. She was left only in her leggings, no bra and no shirt, for both of them had been completely soaked.

Max began to kiss along her naked shoulders, his kisses feather soft against her sensitive skin. He moved in front of her, a goofy smile on his face as he took in a shaky, but deep, breath.

"Allison..." He began, staring into her eyes, never letting them trail away. "I love you. Immensely. You have absolutely no idea how much you even mean to me."

Allison gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she began to feel tears fall one by one down her cheeks. "I-I..."

Max shushed her, a small chuckle escaping his lips. He soon straightened up and continued. "I love you, more than anything else. I don't know how I would live knowing that you weren't mine forever." He took a small breath, pulling a ring box out.

He opened it to reveal a gold ring, with a diamond in the center, surrounded by little red gems. She gasped, shaking her head, hoping that this was real.

"Allison, will you-will you-wow, I didn't think this would be so hard." Max laughed softly, taking her hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was met with a crack of thunder as rain started pouring down on the two. Max went to get up, but Allison held him down. "Yes, yes! I'll marry you!"

Allison hugged him tightly, crying happily against his shoulder. "I'll marry you." She whispered in his ear, not caring that they were completely soaked. They pulled away as Max slid the ring on to her finger.

At this moment, Allison noticed that Max was crying too. She giggled at this and he laughed, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Forever..." He said softly, staring into her glistening eyes once they pulled away.

"Forever." She clarified, leaning in and kissing his lips softly, a crack of lightning flashing across the sky. And that's what their kiss felt like, a strike of lightning. That's what their love felt like, a strike of lightning. They never got tired of the feeling. And they never would.

* * *

It was about 3 in the morning when Max and Allison snuck back in, soaked completely from head to toe, giggling and holding each other tightly.

The light flickered on and there sat the entire Thunderman family. "And this children, is what happens when you leave, skip family movie marathon night, and don't come back at your curfew. You get soaked and grounded." Barb said, throwing Allison and Max two dry towels.

Max shook his head, the goofy smile never leaving his nor Allison's face. "We have exciting news!" Max exclaimed, the two of them, walking further into the living room.

"And what is this news that was so important that you stayed out after curfew, in a storm?" Hank asked as the rest of his siblings watched him expectantly.

"Allison and I are getting married! I proposed and she said yes!"

And then there was pure silence.

* * *

 **Ooooh! What an interesting ending! Lots of love! Review! I love hearing your feedback, it motivates me to start and finish new chapters.**

 **Would you guys like an intimate scene in this story somewhere? Not just like a little** desc **or background stuff like I usually do, but like pure sex?¿ Let me know in your review!**

 **Next chapter will be the longest one posted yet!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know a lot of you don't read the AN at the end, but do, it's very important. Read ALL of it.**

* * *

Max and Allison stared at the rest of the Thunderman family expectantly, continuing to dry themselves off.

They didn't have to wait long, for then a loud shout of congratulations was heard from everyone as they pulled the two into hugs.

Max soon felt himself peeling away from the continuous hugs, saying something or other about how it was way too much touching.

"Congrats, Max. I didn't know you had it in you." Phoebe said, laying a hand on her twins shoulder as the two watched her mom and Nora fawn over Allison's ring.

"Yeah well, I love her, she's everything to me." He said softly, smiling as he watched his girlfriend - no sorry, his _fiancé_ \- smile and laugh with his mom and sister.

After about an hour or so, the only people left downstairs were Hank, Barb, Max, and Allison. Everybody else had gone to sleep, grateful that it was a Saturday.

"Max, the four of us need to have a serious talk." Hank said as Max and Allison sat across from him and Barb.

"We think you should become a super hero." Barb said slowly, staring at Max with a serious look.

"This again? Seriously?" Max said irritated as he began to get up. Allison grabbed his hand, giving him a pleading look and eventually he sat back down.

Barb took a deep breath, waiting for Max to calm down before continuing. "Max, just hear us out, okay? If you become a super villain, what are you gonna have? You're not gonna have the financial support to raise a baby, that's for sure."

Max stayed quiet, looking down at his hands.

"If you become a hero, you'll have financial support, you won't have to push your family away, and you don't have to worry about your baby seeing you grow up behind bars. Is that what you want, Max? What if you got caught? How would you be able to support Allison and a baby if you're sitting in jail." Hank said, backing up Barb's previous point.

"I don't know! Okay?" Max shouted, standing up, looking around for an exit. "I don't know..." He mumbled, running to his slide and going down it, leaving his parents and Allison behind.

Once he was down to his lair, Max let out a scream, punching the wall next to his Dark Mayhem poster. He winced, sitting down on his bed slowly. He put his head in his hands, noticing the bed dip and someone sit down next to him, laying their head on his shoulder.

"Max..." Allison began softly, but Max shook his head, lifting his head up out of his hands. "Don't, Allison."

She nodded and stayed silent, but after a few moments she spoke. "I'll support you no matter what, okay?"

He nodded, looking down as he began to think.

* * *

 _"Daddy! Look! I finished!"_ _10 year old_ _Phoebe yelled, turning around as she saw Hank and Barb rush towards her._

 _Hank picked up the sheet as_ _him_ _and Barb looked over it. They checked the time and laughed happily. "Phoebe! You just wrote the powers of every single hero in Metroburg in 4 minutes! Looks like someone's been studying so they can get their cape!"_

 _Phoebe_ _laughed_ , _but waved them off modestly._

 _"Let's see how Max did!" Barb said excitedly, grabbing Max's paper. The two of them frowned, seeing nothing on the paper. "Why didn't you write anything down, Max?"_

 _"I didn't feel like it."_ _10 year old_ _Max mumbled, turning away from his family._

 _"Max, but don't you want your superhero cape?" Hank asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he sat down next to his son._

 _"Not really, no."_

 _"That's not the spirit, Max! Come on, I'll help you study and then you can catch up to Phoebe! I mean it might take awhile, she is getting pretty advanced!" Barb and Hank laughed together happily, not seeing the disappointed look on Max's face._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked, trying to cover up the obvious hurt in his voice._

 _Barb sat down on the other side of him, wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulder. "Nothing bad! It's just that Phoebe's been working really hard! You've been-You've been slacking a bit, Max."_

 _With that, Max got up, quickly leaving the room and rushing to his own. "Stupid, Phoebe. Making unreachable standards for me to fill."_

 _"Maybe I can try something else, then I can make my own bar for Phoebe_ _to have_ _to reach!" Max thought, a devious look on his face._

* * *

 _Max sat in the principal's office the next day, a new found smirk on his lips._

 _"How could you do this, Max!? What were you thinking?" Hank exclaimed as him and Barb scolded the boy, the principal watching with a frown on his face._

 _"It was just a prank. A great prank at that! I finally used my super powers for something and you complain about it! So what I made the teacher flip back in her chair?" Max said, standing up and crossing his arms._

 _"She broke her wrist, Max!" Barb exclaimed, staring at the boy in shock._

 _Max felt something in him_ _give_ , _but held it back. "I don't get why you're not proud of the fact that I used my powers!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up._

 _"Because you hurt someone, Max! That's not what future superheroes do!" Hank and Barb shook their heads, looking at him with a disappointed look on their faces._

 _"Maybe I don't want to be a superhero!"_ _10 year old_ _Max shouted angrily._

 _"Maybe...Maybe I wanna be a villain! Yeah! I do want to become a villain! And that's exactly what I'll do and no one's gonna stop me."_

 _As he went to storm out of the room, Hank grabbed him, shaking his head as he took an angry Max out of the school and to the car._

 _"You know he's suspended for a week, right?" The principal said awkwardly, staring at Barb._

 _Barb nodded, sighing as she walked out after Max and Hank._

* * *

Max chuckled darkly, his eyes downcast. Of course he had thought about what would happen if he had found a girl he loved. He had planned on making her his dark empress and together they would rule.

And yeah, he did think about what would happen if he had a kid. He or She would be trained to take over when he died and they would create a new Thunderman legacy. _An evil one._

But all of this had been once he was big and successful! After he had a humongous following and tons of cash to live on! But right now..., he didn't have any of that. He had a lair and a talking rabbit.

 _"What am I supposed to do now?"_ He thought to himself as he shook Allison awake from his shoulder, taking her hand. She gave him a confused look, but did nothing as he went across his room.

 _"Maybe I'm just not cut out for_ this. _"_ Max mumbled, grabbing Colosso and his cage, walking up the stairs quietly. He grabbed the keys to the Thundervan as he walked outside and hopped in.

 _"Just for a little bit, I'll only be gone for a little bit."_ He chanted to himself before turning on the engine, putting Colosso in the backseat as Allison climbed into the passenger seat, fully confused.

"Max? Where are we going?" Colosso asked, looking over at Max as the boy put his seat belt on.

 _"Just for a little bit."_ Colosso and Allison heard Max mumble to himself.

"What's just for a little bit, Max?" She asked, shaking her fiancé, who seemed to be stuck in a dream like state.

 _"Just for a little bit."_ And with that, they were gone.

* * *

 _5 year old Max sat on a park bench, looking down as his feet swung back and forth. "Max!" He heard his name called and turned around to see his parents._

 _"Why'd you run off like that, are you crazy?" Barb and Hank asked, kneeling down in front of him, a look of pure relief on their faces._

 _"It was only for a little bit." He frowned, being picked up by his dad as the three of them began to walk back._

 _Max listened closely, straining his small ears to hear to his parent's hushed conversation._

 _"Why can't he stay and listen like Phoebe?" He heard his dad ask and saw his mom shake her head in response._

 _"It was just for a little bit."_ _5 year old_ _Max thought to himself as he felt tears begin to rush down his face._

 _"Just for a little bit..." He whimpered under his breath, his tears rushing down harder._

 _"Just for a little bit..."_

* * *

 **Oh how I love getting into Max's psychological history! So, tell me as a part of your review on whether or not Max should become a supe.** **Keep those reviews coming in so I can start up the next chapter!**

 **Also, I created an Instagram account for this story and any future stories I'll write that are Max and Allison centric.**

 **My username name is _"UnaverageWriterFreak"_ Follow me and turn on post notifications for updates, post dates, and sneak peeks of upcoming chapters!**

 **Don't forget to review this chapter and follow the IG page! I wanted to get the word out about the account as soon as possible so if anything happens you guys aren't left out in the cold, haha!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Max's costume is the costume used in "Winter Thunderland" when The Spirit of Christmas Future visits in the portrait, but instead of a T, it has an O on it.**

* * *

"Mom?" Phoebe questioned, walking up Max's stairs. "Have you seen, Max? I got two tickets for Cherry and I to go see a movie, but she can't make it so I was gonna give them to Max and Allison, but I can't find him anywhere."

Barb frowned as her and Hank walked into the living room. "Last I saw him was last night. He stormed down to his room all angry. I'll call Allison's house and see if they went there."

Barb sighed, picking up her phone and dialing Allison's mom's number. "Hi, this is Barb Thunderman, Max's mom. By any chance are Max and Allison over there?" But as the conversation continued, Barb's frown got deeper and deeper.

"Thanks..." She managed to say before she hung up the phone, slowly sitting down on the couch. "She hasn't seen either of them since last night. She said that Allison stopped by and told her that Max was taking her on a special vacation somewhere to celebrate _a new beginning._ "

Hank sighed, turning to the monitor. "Monitor, where is the last known location of the Thundervan?"

"The last the Thundervan was seen was in the Thunderman driveway."

"Hank, what was the Thundervan doing here?" Barb asked confused, looking up at him as Phoebe sat down next to her mom.

"I brought it here to show Max what he could have if he became a superhero, I guess that back fired, didn't it." Hank slowly sat down next to Barb, shaking his head.

A few moments later, Barb's phone began to ring, Max's name lighting up the screen. She quickly picked it up, pressing it to her ear. "Max? Where are you?"

Meanwhile, Max sat in the driver's seat of the Thundervan, an irritated look on his face. "Mom...,I'm fine, okay? There's just-There's just something I have to do. Something I need to prove. It's just for a little bit, okay?"

"No, Max! You need to come home!" His mother exclaimed from the other line. Max sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"No, Mom. I know you want to protect me, but right now, I need to find myself and that seems to be what you guys are trying to stop the most. I'll call you when I call you. Love you, Mom." And with that, the phone call ended.

He looked at his new super villain costume. It was form fitting that's for sure. And it would take some getting used to. Especially when they - as in he, because he did all of the work while Colosso and Allison stayed in the van which was 10 blocks away - just robbed a bank and successfully gotten away with eight gold bars. That's right, not one, not two, but _eight._

Max chuckled to himself, looking over at Allison who had fallen asleep while waiting for him to come back from the "errand" he had run. They were staying in the Thundervan for now, parked off road somewhere. He couldn't tell you where he was if his life depended on it. After they left, he just kept driving and driving.

He pulled off his costume top, replacing it with a maroon shirt, leaving his black jeans on. "Allison," Max shook her softly, giving her a small kiss. "We're about to leave, do you need to do anything before we go?"

Allison yawned, shaking her head no as she stretched in her seat. "How'd the errand go?" She raised an eyebrow as Max started up the van, quickly pulling away from the area and back onto the main roads.

He hesitated for a moment, but Colosso beat him to it. "It went great! Max managed to get eight gold bars, isn't that right, Max? I don't know the street value of that, but it's gotta be a lot!"

Allison looked over at Max for confirmation and saw his smile. "Does it feel good to be bad?" She teased, laughing softly. "Cause you look like a kid in a candy store right now."

"It feels..." Max began, trying to think of the right words to describe the feeling. "It feels better than I ever imagined it to feel. It was a rush!"

She laughed a bit louder, rubbing his shoulder compassionately. "I'm glad you're happy, Max." Allison said, taking on a more serious tone. "Now that you've felt what it's like to be bad, do you wanna decide to be good...?"

Max thought for a second, his hands tapping against the steering wheel. "I don't." He concluded. "I've never felt this good after doing anything good."

"So a villain it is!" Colosso exclaimed, laughing from the back seat. "Now that you've made the right choice, what do you want your super villain name to be?"

Before Max could answer, Allison began to speak. "Think carefully about this, Max. This is the thing that's going to brand the rest of your career."

"Oh, I've already decided." Max said with a smirk, his eyes showing a devious look.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Come look at this news report!" Phoebe yelled as her parents came rushing in.

"And in other news, a bank was recently robbed, the thief, who reporters have no name for, got away with eight gold bars."

As the news woman continued, an incoming call from President Kickbutt came in.

"So, I assume you saw the news?" Barb asked weakly, staring at the woman on the monitor.

"Yes! And I want this super villain found and in custody!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist down.

"But we don't even have a name!" Phoebe defended, searching for reasons to stop this. "And it wasn't even in Hiddenville! It's not in my jurisdiction!"

"Yes we do and yes it is. The super villain's name is _**Obsidian Blaze**_. It was marked against one of the gold bars in the safe. Phoebe, you have to understand, if my math is correct and correct me if I'm wrong, each of those gold bars was four hundred ounces. The price to sell an ounce of that would be _twelve-hundred dollars."_ The woman pressed on, leaning closer in her seat.

"And so, this new super villain comes in and steals eight, Phoebe. _Eight._ That's $ _480,000_ per block. So in total, that means the bank is missing almost _4 million dollars."_

President Kickbutt leaned back in her seat, rubbing her eyes. "That money needs to be back, I don't care how, but get it back. Super President Kickbutt, Out." And with that, the monitor slid down.

It was silent for a bit before Hank spoke up. "You guys do know who did this right? The exact person we told that being a super villain had no financial support. The same person who goes against everything to prove someone wrong."

Phoebe looked down as Barb bit her lip, knowing the answer as soon as the cash amount was heard.

But, Phoebe? Phoebe kept denying it in her head. Sure, Max wanted to be evil, but she never thought he would actually steal. Not once in a million years.

So with a broken sigh, she let her tears fall as she muttered the name to her father's question. Her brothers name. Her _twins_ name.

 _"Max..."_

* * *

 **Hello, lovelies! I know this isn't as Max and Allison centric as you'd probably like, but every story needs some space for character development. Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your reviews!**

 **And don't forget to follow the ad page on Instagram** **"UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright," Max said, rubbing his hands together as him, Allison, and Colosso sat in the back of the Thundervan. "I got the money back from the gold and it's looking good."

"How much is it?" Allison and Colosso asked excitedly, looking at Max as they waited for his answer.

He took a deep breath, before looking up at the two with a devious look in his eyes, an evil smile on his lips. "3.8 million dollars!" He shouted, his smile changing from an evil one to a bright one in mere seconds.

"Oh my gosh!" Allison exclaimed, pulling Max into a tight hug, a scarce tear falling down her face. "Max, I'm so proud of you! This could last us for years!"

"We could buy a house, we could live a good life off this money." Max said seriously, pulling away as he looked into her eyes. "We wouldn't have to worry about anything..." He said softly, leaning in so their foreheads were touching. "It'd just be you, me, the baby and-"

"And me." Colosso interrupted as the two turned to face him. "Now let's get on the road, Max, I believe there were a few _things_ you wanted to show your lady?"

Max nodded quickly as him and Allison went back into their seats. "You're gonna love this part." He looked over at Allison as he put his seat belt on, starting up the van.

"I love everything with you though."

"But this..., this you'll love even more."

* * *

"This house is huge!" Allison exclaimed, running - which was now basically waddling - up the path to their new home. Max had found it a couple days earlier and quickly bought it, paying it in full this morning.

It was definitely in a secluded area, Max made sure of that. It was a mile of trees and forest before you made it to the house and when you did it sure was a shock. Two stories high and filled with windows. You would have thought he would have wanted something closed up and you're right if you thought he did, but _Allison_ would want something open, something filled with life.

"I gotta say, Max," Colosso began as Max carried his cage up to the house. "You did a good job on this, you really pulled through."

Max chuckled, stepping inside and setting Colosso's cage down on the table. "I always pull through, it's my thing. No matter what."

* * *

It was later in the evening as Max and Allison lay on their new couch in the living room together.

Allison giggled as Max fed her a strawberry, her head resting on his lap. "This is what I've always imagined as my childhood dream."

"Marrying a super villain and having kids with super powers?" Max asked, a chuckle escaping his lips as he let his hand play with her hair.

"Marrying the man that makes me feel like I deserve everything and a thousand stars." She whispered, leaning up and capturing his lips. He responded immediately, kissing her back softly.

But a good moment is usually over before it begins, isn't it. Max's phone rang in his pocket, causing the two to break apart. He quickly pulled his phone out, an irritated look on his face.

"What? What do you want?" He asked gruffly, not even sure who the person on the other end was.

Meanwhile at the Thunderman house, Phoebe sighed in relief, waving her parents over. "Max? It's Phoebe, where are you?" She asked worriedly, pacing around the living room.

"You don't need to know." Even from the other line, his voice sounded hard and cold towards her. "Listen, Pheebs, you sort of interrupted something very important, I told you I'd call you guys, not the other way around."

Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair, an annoyed sigh escaping her lips. "Listen, Max. I know you took those gold bars." She heard Max scoff and begin to deny it, but she continued on anyway. "That money needs to be returned, they're looking for you!"

She heard Max laugh on the other line. "No, they're looking for the super villain who did it. I'm Max Thunderman, son of Thunder Man. Or as some of our idiot relatives like to call me "Kid who ruined his future as a super hero by deciding to become a villain and then getting his non-supe girlfriend pregnant."

"Just turn yourself in, Max!"

"No, because I didn't do anything." And with that, the conversation was over.

Allison took his phone, setting it down. "Shall we resume our previous activities?" She asked, leaning back up, her lips inches away from his.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He asked softly. She nodded and stood up, grabbing his phone and his hand, taking them into their new bedroom.

"It's so beautiful." Allison whispered, feeling Max's lips press softly against her neck. "There's something in here that's beauty will never compare to. And it's you. You're something worth much more. "

She smiled as Max laid her down on the bed, hovering above her as he kissed her lips. Allison immediately kissed him back and it felt-it felt like none of the other kisses they had shared. This one was... _different._ This one felt complete, if you wanna say it like that.

So as they kissed, she let her hands come up and tangle in his hair, his fingers slowly grazing the side of her skin, his feather light kisses on her neck giving her goosebumps.

"I love you." Max whispered, kissing her forehead slowly.

" _I love you too."_

* * *

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in your super villain costume?" Allison said the next morning as she sipped her tea.

"I think you've told me once or twice." Max said with a smirk, leaning forward and kissing his fiancé. "But I'm always open to hear it again."

Allison laughed, setting her tea down and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You look very sexy."

Max smiled and pulled a sweatshirt over his costume top. "You wanna see something cool?" Max pulled Allison up, taking her into the living room. Using his telekinesis, he pulled a monitor up. "Now we have our own monitor!"

"Very cool, Max." She chuckled, looking up at him. "Maybe you should use it to video chat your family."

"Well..., I kind of don't want to."

"It wasn't a question, call them Max. They want to make sure you're okay."

"Fine!" He groaned, running a hand through his hair, his arm wrapped around her waist. He took in a deep breath, before speaking. "Monitor, call the Thunderman house hold."

Soon enough, Barb picked up. "Max!" She exclaimed happily. "Hank! Come down here! Max is calling us!"

Hank came into the room, running up by his wife. "Max! We're so glad to see you, buddy!"

Max couldn't help but smile, watching his parent's look at him with such an excited look. "Allison and I wanted to say hi. We haven't seen you guys in a couple days."

Barb froze, unsure of what to say. She was so excited to see her son, she didn't want him to freak out and hang up. "So, I see you guys found a place!" She said quickly, changing the subject.

Allison nodded happily. "It's the best! You would love it, Mrs. Thunderman! It's got the best view."

Max scoffed, pulling Allison closer to him, a content smile on his face. "I wouldn't say the _best_ view, the best view is standing right next to me."

On the other side of the monitor, Max heard his mom awe, but there were more voices. "Who was that?"

"Oh! That's just your sister and Cherry."

"Phoebe's there?" Max asked slowly. "Where is she? Can I talk to her?"

Phoebe approached the monitor, her arms crossed.

"Are we good, Pheebs?" He asked softly. "If I was there, I'd let you slap a notebook out of my hands. "

Phoebe rolled her eyes, but let a small smile play on her lips.

"Yeah, we're good, Thunderman."

* * *

 **Hello! Review, Review, Review! Tell me what you wanna see and how you liked the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on IG: "** **UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time Stamp: Allison is 4 and a half months pregnant.**

* * *

Alarms blared in the background, people screaming from around Hiddenville bank as workers ran out, screaming about a _'robber' ._

Obsidian Blaze - _Max -_ ran down the street, regretting having the van parked so far away.

"Stop! I'm the protector of Hiddenville and I caught you red handed!" A voice yelled loudly. A female voice. In Hiddenville.

 _Phoebe._ With this in mind, he ran faster, but soon found himself being thrown into the side of a building. _Damn it. Why did the two of them have to have telekinesis?_ He moved to get up, but it was too late, Phoebe was already standing above him.

"Obsidian Blaze! You're going to jail!" She lifted him up, an irritated look on her face. "But first..., I'm seeing who you are!" Phoebe pulled off his mask and gasped, seeing Max, a medium sized cut on the side of his head dripping blood. "I knew it was you! You lied to me!"

"Get off of me, Phoebe!" He grumbled, snatching away his arm as he pulled his mask back from her, putting it back on. "You need to let me go."

"Max, you know I can't." Phoebe looked down, grabbing his arm again.

"Don't call me that in public." He hissed, pulling his arm away again. "Listen, Phoebe. Think of this as my first freebie, alright?"

Phoebe felt herself giving up and eventually let out an aggravated groan, backing up away from him. "This is the only free shot you get! Be more careful next time, Max!"

He felt himself smile, walking towards Phoebe. "It's gonna look bad if you go back with nothing on you." Max put his hand to his open wound, wiping the blood on her suit.

"That's disgusting." Phoebe whined, stomping her foot.

"Deal with it!" He hissed. He lifted her into the air, a frown on his face. "Sorry, Pheebs, but I have to do this." And with that, he threw her into the side of the building. "The Hero League will think you fought back!"

Phoebe groaned, holding her side in pain, nothing was broken, but she sure would have a bruise. "Just get out of here!" She muttered, standing up.

"I owe you one!" He gave one final glance to his sister. "I love you, Pheebs. Get home safe." She nodded, turning around and walking off. Max ran down the empty alley, stopping as he reached the van.

 _"What a way to finish a second robbery."_ Max thought to himself, rolling his eyes as he got in, quickly driving off away from the scene he was at 5 minutes before.

* * *

"And then I slammed her into the building." He sighed as him and Allison cuddled under the blankets. He had felt bad, watching his sister walk off like that, probably to go home and get a berating from President Kickbutt.

"You have to be more careful, Max." She sighed, her fingers grazing the cut on his head.

"I know. I know, but I did make bank tonight, so that's good." He smiled weakly, pulling his fiancé closer to him and further into his arms.

"How much did you make?" Allison asked curiously, looking up at him, her eyes trapped directly at his.

"Two million." He swallowed slowly, his eyes trailing down to her uncovered chest.

She smiled, leaning up and giving him a happy kiss. "Look at my man! Bringing home the big bucks!" She thought about it for a moment, her finger trailing against his bare chest. "I think we should wait for the heat to calm down before you do anymore bank stuff. After these banks losing together a total of six million dollars and all these other banks probably scared shitless, security is gonna be high."

"You're right." Max began to smirk, leaning down and kissing her neck. "You're so smart, baby. How did I manage to get you?"

She gasped as his lips grazed her skin, kissing down her chest. "Max, we're having a se-serious conversation right now." She shuddered as she felt his teeth bite her unmarked skin.

"Mmm." He mumbled, his lips on her chest, sucking and biting on the clean skin.

"Oh screw the conversation!" And with that, the conversation ended.

* * *

She sat on the couch the next morning, her and Max's bag sitting next to her. "Max! Hurry up! We're not gonna make good time if you keep messing around!"

Max walked into the room, pulling on his leather jacket. "I know, I know." He grabbed Colosso's cage and the bag, opening the door for Allison to go through.

"This is gonna be so exciting! We haven't seen your family in a week!" Allison said happily, walking to the passenger side of the Thundervan and hopping in. Max set Colosso's cage and their bag in the back before hopping into the drivers seat.

"Are you sure we have to go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as him and Allison buckled up their seat belts. "I mean we could always go to _Villian Con._ " Colosso voiced his agreement from the back and Max smirked.

"Max, Villian Con will be here when we get back, it's only for a day, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine." She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "Now, come on and let's get on the road, it's a two hour drive and I want to be able to sit on something more comfortable. The baby is kicking the crap out of me."

* * *

"They're here!" Max heard as him, Allison, and Colosso - who was still in his cage - approached the door.

"Here goes nothing." Max muttered, Allison slapping him on the shoulder as he opened the door.

"Max!"

He felt his mother engulf him in a hug and awkwardly set Colosso's cage down on the ground. He was about to pull away when he saw the look on Phoebe's face. Max knew his Mom needed this.

"I missed you too, Mom." He whispered, hugging her tightly. The two eventually pulled away and Max gave his dad a hug. "Alright! Enough with this mushy stuff, I was here because I heard there was going to be pizza here?" Colosso interrupted.

Barb rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Nice to see you too, Colosso."

As Max finished hugging his siblings, Allison sat down on the couch, a sigh of relief falling from her lips. "Max said tonight you guys were gonna have family game night so here we are."

"You remembered, Max?" Phoebe scrunched her eyebrows together, an odd look on her face.

"Of course I remember, is there ever a time when I don't pull through?"

"I can name a few." Phoebe said, staring at her twin.

"Alright, enough! Let's get playing!"

* * *

"And that sets Allison and Max in the lead." It was now eleven o'clock at night and the family had decided to play _Draw, Act, Mold._ It was basically the rip off version of _Who Arted_ , but no one was complaining.

"That means we win." Max said with a smirk.

"No! There's still one more full circle turn before the game ends." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Max?" Allison whispered, tugging on her fiancé's shirt, her eyes wide.

He didn't hear her though and continued to argue with Phoebe.

"Max." She said his name louder this time, a look of pain on her face.

"Fine, you win, Thunderman!" Phoebe mumbled, crossing her arms.

Max turned to Allison, a grin on his face. "We won! You did aweso-" He stopped short, looking at Allison's face, which was contorted in pain.

"Allison, are you okay?" Max asked as he saw a tear fall down her face. "What's wrong?" She sat up, her voice choked up as she closed her eyes, her hands on her very swollen abdomen.

 _"My water broke."_

* * *

 **Hey! Review, loves! I love hearing your feedback!"**

 **Follow me on IG for updates and loading times for the story! "** **UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	15. Chapter 15

"Max, it hurts." Allison gasped, laying back on the hospital bed.

"I know, but there isn't anything I can do about it." Max said sympathetically, cradling her hand in his own.

"Why is it taking me so long to dilate?" She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as another contraction hit her.

"I don't know, babe. Just try to breathe." He whispered, pushing her hair out of her face.

After her contraction passed, she opened her eyes slowly. "I don't regret this...not one bit."

Max stayed silent, squeezing her hand as a small smile lay on his face. He spoke though, after a small silence.

 _"I don't regret anything with you."_

* * *

"Agh! Why did you do this to me?" Allison wailed 6 hours later as she began to push. She had dilated 10 cm about an hour ago and they had started telling her to push a few seconds after that.

"Just breathe through it. Think of our baby." Max said soothingly, pushing her sweaty hair off her face.

"It hurts!" She cried out, squeezing his hand tightly.

Max grimaced, but said nothing, knowing Allison was dealing with much more pain than the pain in his hand.

"Alright! We've made it past the shoulders! Give a few more big pushes, Allison!"

She gasped, pushing harder. "That's it! Hold it, hold it!" Allison screamed, her eyes closing.

"It's a girl!"

Loud cries filled the room as Allison laid back on the bed, completely drained. "Let me hold my baby!"

The doctor gave the baby girl to Allison. She coddled her daughter, a smile on her face. "You're so beautiful..."

"I'm sorry, but we have to take her." Dr. Bennet said, despite Allison's loud protests. He pulled the baby out of her hands slowly. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor rushed to ask Max. He did and then the baby was taken away.

* * *

"Where is she?" Allison demanded, sitting up in her bed.

"Allison, it's been five minutes. Give them time to clean her off."

Before Allison could argue with him, Dr. Bennet came back in, wheeling a hospital bassinet in with him. "Here she is."

"Give me her!" Allison said, reaching for her baby girl. Dr. Bennet laughed, handing Allison the baby.

"I'll give you two some time alone." And with that, he was gone.

"Look at her." She whispered as Max stood above her, his fingers gently touching their new born daughters hand.

"She's so small." He said quietly, his eyes softening. "We made this gorgeous little girl, Allison."

"I know." She said with a chuckle, looking up at her fiancé. "I was there when she was made remember?" Max smiled and laughed, biting his lip.

"Can I hold her?"

Allison was quiet for a moment, before nodding, handing the baby to Max. "What are we gonna name her?"

"What about Alex?" Max asked, smiling down at the beautiful baby in his arms.

"No, it's not gentle enough. What about Willow?"

Max snorted, handing their daughter over as Allison began making grabby hands for her. "Please. That's like the most daffodil name I've ever heard."

"Then what do you suggest, Max?" Allison rolled her eyes, cooing at their daughter.

"I got the perfect name for her."

* * *

"She's adorable!" Phoebe cooed as she held the small child in her arms. The rest of the Thunderman family had showed up, along with Allison's parents and they were all crowding in the room. "You two did a good job." Allison flashed her Phoebe a tired smile, squeezing Max's hand gently.

"So, what'd you name her?" Allison's mom asked as everyone grew quiet.

"Well, we were having trouble deciding on her name. Max came up with her first name and I came up with her middle name and we both agreed on it."

"Well...,Tell us!" Barb said anxiously, staring at the couple as Phoebe handed the baby back over to Max, who took her with a loving smile.

"Her name is Anastasia May Thunderman." Allison smiled, leaning over and rubbing her daughter's tiny hand.

"What a beautiful name." Allison's mom said, checking her phone. "I'm sorry, Hun, but we have to go, your dad has a doctor's appointment at 8." Both of Allison's parents gave her a kiss before waving goodbye and leaving.

Max held Anastasia close to him, a small smile on his face as he leaned down, kissing his daughters forehead softly.

"I've never seen Max show this much love towards anything that wasn't Allison." Nora whispered loudly to Billy as Allison and Max fawned over their new child.

"I didn't even know Max had a heart." Billy whispered back, just as loud, if not louder.

Max rolled his eyes, handing Anastasia to Allison who had asked for her again. "You know I can hear you two right?"

Nora nodded, a smile on her face. "We know, we just didn't care. We were only whispering for the baby."

Max sighed, but cracked a smile at his younger siblings nonetheless. "Alright, kids. It's about time for us to go. Allison looks pretty worn out." Barb said as the kids put on their jackets.

Allison shook her head, sitting up as she pulled her daughter closer to her chest. "No, no! It's fine." But as she said this, she let out a yawn, her eyes beginning to close.

Barb smiled, walking over to the two and giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Maybe we can even go check out your new house!"

They waved goodbye and watched as the group left, leaving Max and Allison alone with their new born daughter.

It was peaceful for a little bit, but only a few minutes later, Anastasia let out a wail, the sound bouncing through the room.

"This is my life now." Max said, taking their crying daughter from Allison. Allison glared at him and he smiled. "I never said it was a bad thing."

Allison readjusted herself, pulling her breast out from her shirt. "I think she might be hungry." And with that, Allison took their daughter from Max, beginning to feed her. Her cries stopped almost immediately and Max and Allison smiled.

"I can't believe we made her..." He whispered, watching his daughter eat with a content look on her face.

"I can't believe it either..." Allison said softly, looking over at Max. "Max?" She asked, smiling at her fiancé.

"Yeah, Allison?"

"I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 _Anastasia May Thunderman_

 _7 pounds, 2 ounces_  
 _Born at 6:32 a.m_  
 _Legacy of a new,_ _evil,_ _Thunderman reputation_

* * *

Awe! So cute! Well, leave a review below! Don't forget to follow me on IG for updates! "UnaverageWriterFreak"

-UnaverageWriterFreak


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a month since Anastasia was born and Max and Allison couldn't be happier with her.

Allison sat up on the couch, clicking through the channels as she held Anastasia close to her, snuggled up in her arms. But suddenly, something was different. Anastasia felt...She felt _heavier._

And when Allison looked down she gasped because Anastasia was the size of a _one year old_. "Max!" She yelled, standing up quickly.

Max quickly ran in, his face slightly covered with black dust. "What is-" Allison began to question, but Max shook his head and she knew it wasn't exactly a conversation she would want to hear.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Anastasia okay?" He began to ask, looking down at his daughter as he moved closer to Allison.

"Okay?" She sputtered, giving him a crazy look. "Look at Anastasia! She's the size of a one year old! Not a one month old!"

Max chuckled, walking into the kitchen, Allison following him as he began to wash his hands. "That's perfectly normal. Supe babies develop faster than regular babies. They go through growth spurts."

"What am I supposed to tell my parents when they ask to see her?" She hissed as Max took their daughter from her.

He shrugged, smiling down at his daughter. "I don't know, tell them she had a rapid growth spurt. Oh! Or don't let them see her for four years!"

Allison gave him a glare, but rolled her eyes with a playful smile nonetheless. "Great idea, Max. I'm so glad I have you to help me with all the important decisions in life."

Max smiled, giving her a small kiss. He began to bounce Anastasia on his hip, smiling as he watched her smile and giggle. "Dada!" Anastasia said with another giggle as she pulled on Max's hair.

Allison and Max looked at each other with a surprised look, staring at their one month old daughter.

"This is...this is so weird." Allison whispered, looking at Anastasia with a shocked look.

"Mama!" Anastasia said, reaching for Allison. Allison took her from Max, saying no words as she stared at her daughter.

"What else can she say?" Allison asked Max exasperated. Max just shook his head, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your first and only month as a normal mom. Because it's only going to get crazier from here."

* * *

"Look at her! She got so big!" Barb said, holding up Anastasia with a bright smile as the one month old child giggled at her.

They had decided to bring Anastasia over so that Max's family could see her and her growth.

She began to hiccup though, and that's when it started. When her first hiccup was heard, Max and Allison thought nothing of it, but as a tree fell outside, the entire family stared at each other.

Another hiccup was heard and a quiet crash sound was to follow it.

"I knew she was meant to be evil! I knew it!" Max gloated, taking his daughter from his mom. "I knew you had it in you, sweetie!" Anastasia giggled as Max hugged her tightly, a bright smile on her face.

But then she hiccuped again and two more trees fell, one landing on a nearby car.

"Her baby power is hiccups that cause disasters? That's odd." Hank and Barb said, looking at each other.

"Nah, the doctor said that her powers would either be enhanced or lessen as she continued to develop." Allison explained, smiling at Max's enthusiasm towards their daughters new power. "I didn't think they would enhance though."

Anastasia's hiccups soon stopped and Barb and Hank released a sigh of relief.

"Can I hold her, Max?" Phoebe asked, stepping towards him and Allison.

"Well," Max began uncertain, staring at his daughter with an antsy look on his face. "Why don't you go wash your hands first."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, reaching for the baby. "Max, I just washed them! Let me hold her."

"No!" Max exclaimed, stepping back from Phoebe. "Go wash them again, I don't know where you've been since now and then!"

Phoebe grumbled something, but left to wash her hands. Nora and Billy watched as Max handed Anastasia to Allison, snapping a quick photo.

"Take in this moment, Billy." Nora began, looking over at him. "Because this is one of the only times you'll ever see Max being responsible."

Max turned to Nora, putting a hand on his heart. "Thank you, Nora! I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said about me behind my back when I can still clearly hear you." He said sarcastically, turning back to Allison.

She rolled her eyes, her and Billy walking away, losing interest in what was going on around them.

Phoebe came back, holding her arms out for Anastasia. Allison smiled and handed her daughter over carefully, watching as Phoebe's face lit up.

"How did someone so devious like Max make someone so adorable like you." Phoebe cooed at Anastasia, tickling her tummy gently.

"Ha. Very funny, Phoebe." Max said dryly, pulling Allison into a gently side hug. "We did make a cute baby though, didn't we?"

Allison giggled and smiled, leaning up and kissing Max's lips slowly before pulling away, looking at Max's closed eyes and parted lips. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down at Allison.

"I love you." He whispered, watching as his family held and played with Anastasia.

"I love you too."

* * *

That night Allison and Max sat up at their kitchen table, Anastasia who had fallen asleep on the car ride back was in her crib.

"So we could have yellow roses and black table cloths to go with them? And then have cream table placemats." Allison said, writing it down in her and Max's book.

"Sounds good. Now, the important part. The honeymoon location." Max said with a smirk, leaning in and giving her a teasing kiss.

"Why don't you surprise me, baby?" Allison said with a flirty smile, leaning in and giving him a longer, deeper, kiss.

As they pulled away, Max stared at Allison. "Sounds good. I like surprises." He said breathlessly, leaning in for another kiss.

This one was frantic and well, you can guess where that went. Right to bed. Literally.

* * *

 **Hello! Here's some plot development for ya! It wasn't Allison and Max centric, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

 **Don't forget to follow me on IG "** **UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **And don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two months since Anastasia's first growth spurt and since then she had only had the hiccups a couple times.

Max had to make sure that Colosso wasn't doing anything to _make her_ have hiccups so he could laugh about the crashing cars. After Max reminded Colosso that the only houses and trees nearby were theirs, the rabbit quickly stopped.

Max rolled out of bed as Anastasia called his name, walking to her room, rubbing his tired eyes. He stepped in though and stopped moving completely, staring at his three month old daughter who now looked like she was _four._

"I want pancakes, Daddy." Anastasia said, slowly climbing over the rails of her bed.

Max chuckled, picking her up nonetheless and carrying her to the kitchen. "Wait till mommy sees this. She's going to freak out."

So as Max set Anastasia down in a chair at the table, beginning to make pancakes, Allison walked in. She stopped short, gaping at their three month old daughter who was the size of a _four year old._

Allison just sighed, shaking her head as she gave her daughter a kiss. "Morning, sweetie. Is daddy making you breakfast?"

Anastasia nodded, looking over at her mother with a toothy smile. "Daddy's making me pancakes, Mommy. And this morning, I got out of my crib all by myself. I think I should get a big girl bed, Mommy. Right? Because I'm a big girl now." She explained, grinning as Max set a plate of cut up pancakes covered in syrup in front of her along with her sippy cup, which was filled with orange juice.

Allison chuckled as she watched her daughter begin to eat her pancakes, her face already covered in syrup. Max sat down next to Allison, a cup of tea in his hand. "Just how you like it." He smiled and set the cup down in front of her, along with a plate of pancakes.

"You're too sweet to me." She said with a grin, kissing him on the cheek.

"So what are we up to today?" Allison asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Max thought about it for a second and shrugged. "I guess we could figure out some more wedding arrangements. Call some people up, check with my parents if it's okay that Anastasia stays with them while we're on our honeymoon."

Allison began to speak, but was interrupted by Anastasia's hiccups. The two quickly braced themselves, but nothing happened.

"Oh man. This is great!" Max laughed, a grin on his face.

"What?" Allison asked, thoroughly confused on to why her daughters hiccups weren't causing disasters.

"She's grown out of her baby power! The next one she gets will be her permanent one!" He said excitedly.

"Well, when do you think we'll find out?"

"I don't know, I mean it could take a couple days." Max began, but was met by Anastasia's quiet voice. "Daddy...?"

"Yeah, Anastasia..." He trailed off, staring at his daughter's now disintegrated sippy cup. "No way." He breathed, standing up and quickly picking up his daughter.

"Did she-did she just do that?" Allison asked shocked, following Max as he brought their daughter into the living room.

"Monitor, call the Thunderman household."

Soon enough, Phoebe popped up, a bored expression on her face.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Anastasia squealed, a gleeful look on her face. Phoebe grinned at the young girl, standing up and walking towards the monitor.

"Look how big you got!" Phoebe exclaimed, staring at Anastasia. "Look how big she got!" Phoebe said, looking at her twin.

"Where are mom and dad? I want to show them Anastasia's permanent power. She just got it." Max asked, looking around from what he could see on the monitor.

"I'll go get them." Phoebe said, turning away from the monitor. "Mom! Dad! Max's on the monitor!" She yelled towards the side door as her parent's walked in.

"Hold Anastasia while I go get a plate." Max said excitedly, handing Anastasia to a very joyful Allison.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs. Thunderman." Allison said, waving with her free hand, her other holding their three month old daughter.

"Wow! She got big!"

"Yeah. She just got her permanent power too! The three of us were eating breakfast and all of the sudden-"

"Wait!" Max called, stepping back into the living room. "Don't tell them, I want Anastasia to show them."

Allison set Anastasia down as they moved back, Max handing her the glass plate. She took it in her hands, looking back at Max and Allison.

"Go on, Anastasia. Do what you did this morning." Max said excitedly.

Anastasia closed her eyes, concentrating on the plate in her hands and soon the plate was nothing but dust.

"Oh my gosh." Barb and Hank said as Max excitedly picked up Anastasia, hugging her tightly and telling her how proud he was of her.

"It's like she was made to be a villain." Allison said, letting a small smile fall on her lips.

"You know how many good things she could do with a power like that?" Phoebe said excitedly, stepping towards the monitor.

"None." Max dead panned, staring at his sister. "Because my little girl is going to be a villain. Not some goody two shoes hero like you."

"Why don't we ask her?" Phoebe contradicted, looking at Anastasia through the monitor. "Anastasia, do you wanna be a hero or a villain?"

"I wanna be a villain! Just like daddy! They make the stories that Daddy reads me fun!" Anastasia said happily, burying her face in her father's neck.

"Ha! Take that Dweeby!" He gloated, a smirk on his face.

"Mommy said villain's are the best boyfriends too, right mommy?" Anastasia said, turning to look at Allison. The child squirmed out of Max's arms. "I'm going to go hang out with, Colosso!" And then she was gone.

"So, the best?" Max's smirk grew wider as he stepped closer to his fiancé.

"The very best." She confirmed, giving him a soft kiss.

"Um, guys?" Phoebe said awkwardly as Max and Allison broke apart. "We're still here, ya know."

"Oh right." Allison said blushing. Max kept his arm wrapped around her though and she snuggled into his side.

"Would you guys be okay with taking Anastasia for a couple days after the wedding so Allison and I can go on our honeymoon?" Max asked.

His parents nodded, Barb clapping her hands excitedly.

"Great. She can stay in my room. Just-Make sure she doesn't mess with my doomsday device, alright? I really need to go get that..." He mumbled to himself.

"Or my rocket! Don't let her touch that! And there are some wires down there that she shouldn't touch either." He looked over, seeing Allison's irritated face. "You know what? Can she just stay in your room with you, Pheebs?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Sure, Max. We can have so much fun! We can do facials and we can go to the library!" Phoebe said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"That's going to be one long week." Max shook his head. "Don't daffodil her up to much, alright? No make overs and no inappropriate music or movies."

"Look at you being all responsible." Allison nudged him, leaning up and giving him a small kiss.

Max used his telekinesis, sliding down the monitor as his sister began to speak, reminding them again that they were still there.

He kissed her back, his hands eventually finding their way to her hair.

Allison slowly pulled away, her eyes still closed, biting her lip gently. "We should probably get those wedding preparations done," She said softly.

"Yeah, probably." Max agreed.

But then they were staring at each other, each willing themselves not to go back. What a lost battle that was because no longer than 10 seconds later were they kissing again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to drop a REVIEW!**

 **Follow on IG - " UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN/ Hi! Sorry for any inaccuracies in Allison's family. I'm making an OC sister for her and until July 19th I won't know her parents names. This episode was written before "Beat the parents" aired**

* * *

Allison cringed, staring at herself in the mirror of the bridal store.

"I don't like it." She said, looking away from herself in the mirror.

Today she was going dress shopping and she had brought Anastasia, Phoebe, Barb, and Nora. Her own sister wouldn't be able to come until the day before the wedding and Allison couldn't wait that long to get a dress.

"Allison, you've tried on at least 30 dresses and you didn't like any of them." Phoebe said exasperated.

"I think you look pretty, Mommy!" Anastasia pitched in, watching as her mother's lips turned up into a smile.

"Thanks, but..." Allison trailed off, looking down. "I don't _feel_ pretty in this dress."

"Well, we've still got all day." Barb threw in, staring at Allison with a sympathetic look.

"And how much did Max say you guys could spend on the dress? I mean, I know you guys probably compromised at $8,000, but how much did _he_ say?" Phoebe asked, knowing her brother had probably said something much higher.

Allison sighed, not seeing the bridal assistant listening in. "He said spend however much the perfect dress costs as long as it makes me happy."

With this, the bridal assistant quickly rushed out, holding a very expensive looking dress in her arms. "I think I found one that you might like!"

* * *

"I love it!" Allison exclaimed, twirling around in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful, Allison!" Nora said, smiling as she watched her soon to be sister in law stare at herself in the mirror.

"How much is it?" Allison turned to ask the bridal assistant and saw the woman biting her lip. "How much is it..." Allison asked again, her face crestfallen.

"It's-It's, $36,000." The woman said. As her and Allison began to argue about the price, Phoebe quickly video chatted her brother.

He soon picked up, standing in a tuxedo shop, his face irritated. "What, Pheebs. This lady is trying to take some measurements and I just want to get do-" but as he heard his fiancé yelling, he quickly shut up. "Is that Allison? What's the matter?"

Anastasia quickly pulled the phone out of Phoebe's hands. "Daddy! Mommy's upset because she likes this dress, but the lady said it was a lot of money!"

Max sighed, smiling at his daughter. "Thanks, Anastasia. Can you give the phone to Aunt Phoebe?" The child quickly nodded, handing the phone back to Phoebe.

"Let me talk to her." Max said. Phoebe was about to protest, but Max cut her off. "I don't have to see the dress, just let me see her face." She sighed, but stood up, handing the phone to Allison telling her it was Max.

Allison quickly put the phone up, only her face visible. "Max? Aren't you supposed to be getting fit for a tux?"

He laughed, smiling. "I am, but a certain sister of mine called and said that there were some problems." Allison sent Phoebe a glare which wasn't unnoticed by the other brunette.

"It's too expensive, Max! I'm not wasting money on something I'm only going to wear once!"

"Listen, Allison. In that dress, do you feel beautiful?" Max asked softly, looking at his fiancé through the phone. She nodded and looked down. "Do you feel like a queen?" He asked teasingly, watching his fiancé's lips upturn into a smile.

"Then get it, baby. As long as you feel beautiful, I want you to have it." She smiled at him, giving him a teary smile. She quickly wiped her eyes with her free hand, laughing quietly.

"I just-it's so expensive, Max!" Allison said softly, she went to continue, but Max cut her off. "Buy it, Allison."

"Phoebe, you make sure she buys this dress!" Max shouted to his sister from the phone. Even though he couldn't see her she nodded, a smile on her face.

"And Allison?"

"Yeah?"

 _"I bet you look stunning."_

* * *

It was three months later that she was standing in front of a long mirror, smoothing down her dress nervously as Anastasia, who was now six months old, sat in a chair in her blue flower girl dress.

"Allison?" There was a small knock on the door and Phoebe poked her head in. "You almost ready?" She stepped in further, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Yeah." Allison said, taking a deep breath, I think I am. I'm just-I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be worried about! Max loves you more than anything in this entire world." Phoebe laid a supporting hand on Allison's shoulder, a smile on her face.

"It's not that I'm worried about. What if I trip? What if I forget my vows?" Allison grabbed her water bottle, taking a huge sip. "What if when they ask if anyone objects someone stands up and says they do?"

Phoebe began to try to calm her down, but it was to no avail.

"I need to go see, Max." Allison frantically grabbed her robe, but before she could put it on, a tiny hand grabbed hers, stopping her.

"You can't go, mommy! Aunt Phoebe told me before that you're not supposed to see daddy until the music starts!"

Allison looked to the door and then down to her daughter. She sighed, but put her robe back on the hook anyway. "You're right, Mommy was being irrational."

Anastasia smiled, reaching her arms up for her mother to pick her up. The young girl gave her mom a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, we're about to start." Phoebe said with a small smile. "And remember, today Anastasia _has to call you Allison_." Allison sighed, but nodded.

"Can you do that for me, baby?" Allison asked Anastasia, neither noticing Phoebe slip out of the room.

"I can do it, Mo-Allison." The small girl giggled, but all Allison did was sniffle softly. She couldn't cry over this, not right now.

Soon the music began playing and the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were walking down the aisle. _Phoebe and Oyster. Cherry and Gideon. Ivy - Allison's sister - and Wolfgang._

 _And then...and then it was her turn._

* * *

 **Oops, cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Happy Fourth! I know a lot of you have been excited for the wedding so here's a taste of the cake haha.**

 **Also for anyone who doesn't understand why Anastasia has to call Max and Allison by their first names instead of Mommy and Daddy, it's because her parents first off think Anastasia is still at the hospital because of how "prematurely" she was born and the rest of the non supes wouldn't understand how even if she was pregnant, how Anastasia could already be the size of a four year old.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW and follow me on IG "** **UnaverageWriterFreak** **"**

 **PICS OF ANASTASIA'S DRESS, ALLISON'S DRESS, AND BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES ARE ON THE IG**

 **-** **UnaverageWriterFreak**


	19. Chapter 19

_And then...And then it was her turn._

And she was walking down the aisle with her dad, everybody's eyes on her. Low murmured comments, filling the air. But all she could see was Max. And that's how she knew it was okay.

All she could see was him, she didn't notice anything else until she was being handed off and they started. And soon enough it was time for their vows.

"Allison," Max began, holding her hands in his. "I remember when my sister set us up on that date so she could get everyone to sign the peace treaty at model UN so she wouldn't have to go to night school. At first, I was irritated. But then...but then I wasn't. And I remember how hurt you were on game night and I remember how hurt I was seeing you hurt. I realized something. I never want to see you hurt. And I remember how you crawled into my bed, sobbing one night telling me that-" but then he paused, thinking of a way to rephrase his words. "That you _passed a test_. And all I could do was hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay..."

She knew she was one of few who actually got what he meant by passed a test, but she was okay with that.

"My family would always make remarks about how you were the only person that I frequently showed I loved. And it's true because you're one of the only people who I've said I love you to and meant it. Because I really do love you Allison and I can't wait to spend forever with you."

She smiled at him, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. They were interrupted by a short _ahem_ from the minister and they broke apart.

Allison took in a deep breath, biting her lip as she stared up at Max. "Max, I honestly didn't think it would be this hard to write vows. I went through everything from writing a poem to singing a crappy song." Max had chuckled and she used this moment to give him a small smile.

"But right now, all I can think of is how antsy I am to get out of here and continue the rest of our forever. "

"You're my everything, my always. We're in so deep. We're 6,000 feet underwater and all I know is that if you drown, I'll drown too. I remember sitting up with you one night and we just talked for hours. I love you not only for what you are, but what I am when I'm with you. " She leaned in, giving him a small hug.

"You're my rock. You're my hero and you're also my favorite villain." Allison whispered in his ear as she felt him laugh softly, hugging her back. She pulled out of their hug, sniffling. "I'll love you, forever. No matter what happens. And if this past year has been any indication about us, I'm pretty sure it means we were meant to be together forever."

"We'll always be together. Even if we're apart."

* * *

"Do you, Allison, take Max to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"

"I do." She said softly, not bothering to stop the excited smile on her lips.

"Do you, Max, take Allison to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?"

"I do." His goofy grin matched hers.

"You may now kiss the br-"

That definitely wasn't quick enough because in an instant they were kissing, holding each other tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms circled around her waist.

They stayed like that for a solid two minutes and before anyone noticed, Oyster nudged Max. They pulled apart, happy smiles on their faces.

"Forever." She whispered, staring up at Max.

"Forever." And then they were kissing again.

* * *

"And for the first time ever, I'm here to introduce you to Max and Allison Thunderman!"

The two walked out, bright smiles on their face, fingers interlaced as they stared at each other.

"And at this moment, I'd also like to ask you to clear the floor so the new bride and groom can have their first dance." The DJ said, watching as the floor cleared out.

With that, Max and Allison began dancing, Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran playing in the background. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder. They swayed for awhile and by the time the song was halfway through, they were kissing again.

It was an hour or two later as Max and Allison cut their cake, Max smearing a bit onto her lips, saying that now he could clean them off for her.

And it was an hour after that that they had changed into jeans and t-shirts and were hugging Anastasia, leaving her with a teary goodbye and constant _"I love you's"_ and " _Be good for Grandma and Grandpa."_

And four hours after leaving, they were in their hotel room, the honeymoon suite of El Blok in Vieques, Puerto Rico.

Maybe you'd think that they were doing something other than making out and you were right if you thought so, they were doing something way more than _just making out._

His hands trailed against her body, his lips on hers in fervent need. Her hands were pulling his shirt off frantically and before they could even make it to the bed, Max had her pinned against the wall, his lips biting and sucking on her neck as his hands undid the buttons on her jeans.

Allison moaned, her hands working on his belt and with one last pull it was off and then his jeans were too. And then his boxers. And then her bra and panties. And his hands were all over her, kissing, biting, sucking.

Her head was tilted back in pleasure, guttural moans escaping her lips as he thrusted into her, her hands tangled in his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"P-Please make me cum, Max." She whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his hand travel down to her clit, playing with the small bundle of nerves.

"Max!"

"Allison!"

And with loud shouts they both came, her entire body shaking as she held onto him, his hands holding onto her body tightly.

After a few moments, he pulled out, laying her down on their bed.

"Round 2?"

"Always."

And well, you can assume what happened after that.

* * *

 **Well, that was different. Hope you enjoyed it, I mean...I know it might have sucked. But oh well.**

 **I'd just like to let you know that the book will soon be ending :-( I don't know how yet, but it will be soon. Thank you guys so much for staying with me on this long ride. Lots of love for you!**

 **Drop a REVIEW and don't forget to follow me on IG:** **"UnaverageWriterFreak"**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

They were wrapped in the sheets, naked bodies pressed against each other as her lips kissed down his bare chest. Just as her lips pressed against his erection, her phone buzzed from across the room.

"Ignore it." He said softly, his fingers tangling in her hair. But as it kept buzzing, Allison soon stopped, getting up and rushing across the room to her phone.

Max rolled his eyes, a frustrated growl leaving his lips as he got up, the sheet wrapped lazily around his waist. "Who is it?" He asked as she set the phone down, rushing to grab Max's t-shirt, tossing him his boxers.

He dropped the sheet, slipping on his boxers as he watched his wife - man did that feel good to say - slip on his t-shirt. He picked up the phone and noticed Phoebe was video chatting them again. Max sighed, answering it, not bothering with a shirt.

"Daddy!" A voice squealed and his mood instantly changed, a smile appearing on his face. "Daddy, I miss you and Mommy!"

Max bit his lip as Allison came over, wrapping an arm around her and holding the camera back so Anastasia could see both of them. "We miss you too, 'Stasia! We'll be back soon though!"

"Aunt Phoebe let me play makeup, Daddy! And she read me super hero stories! But I thought they were lame." Allison raised an eyebrow as Max did a silent cheer, his smile growing brighter by the minute.

"I love you, Mommy! I love you, Daddy!" And before they could even say they love her too, the line disconnected.

"So..." Max said, his hands already pulling up the hem of her - _his_ \- shirt. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Her hands were already tugging down his boxers as she got down on her knees, letting him thread his fingers through her hair. She licked the tip of his cock and Max groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Allison smirked, letting her tongue lick the side of his cock before she took the tip in her mouth, her hand coming up to wrap around his shaft.

He let out a moan, feeling her mouth on him.

"Fuck, Allison." Max said loudly as she took him deeper into her mouth, her hand pumping up and down his length.

It was fifteen minutes later that he had cum and Max was very keen on returning the favor.

"Max!" She moaned out, gripping the bed sheets below her. He had moved her back to the bed, claiming that it was his turn to make her scream his name. And you can be sure that's exactly what he did.

His fingers slid into her easily, pumping in and out as his tongue played with her clit. She was a moaning, writhing mess under his touch and less than two minutes later she was cumming around his fingers, multiple obscenities and loud cries of his name falling from her lips.

* * *

"Max, where are you taking me?" Allison giggled as Max led her towards, well, _somewhere,_ his hands covering her eyes. As she felt the sand on her feet, she smiled. "What are we doing at the beach?"

Max smiled and said nothing as he removed his hands, revealing to Allison a small candlelit picnic, the moon's light pressing against the sand.

"This is-This is so beautiful, Max." She whispered, turning around and giving him a small kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Max bit his lip, leading them over to the blanket. The two sat and ate and laughed for about an hour before they ended up in the water.

"Okay, okay, okay, so when did you first realize you were in love with me?" Allison asked when Max finally stopped spinning her around in the water.

"Let's see! Oh! Okay, so we were down in my lair and we had been dating for about 8 months then and we were talking and you had said to me..."

* * *

 _Max and Allison lay in his lair, talking quietly. It was 11 o'clock at night and they had been wrapped up in each other for hours, not even leaving his room for snacks._

 _"I remember my parent's just yelling at me so bad one night." Allison chuckled humorlessly, her eyes downcast. "I had come home late and it was after I had gotten into this huge fight at a peaceful protest. Some idiot had hit me right in the side of the face with a bag of rocks, yelling that 'Us trash kids needed to get the hell out of there' and that 'No one wanted to hear us yell about animals and pollution.'_

 _Max stayed silent, watching as his girlfriend slowly lifted her hand up to touch the small scar on her hairline. "It was one of the first nights that my parent's told me I needed to get out of this so called_ _ **phase.**_ _That nothing on this Earth was worth my safety. They thought it was stupid for me to go in the first place and after they knew I was alright, they just used me getting hurt as something to throw back in my face." She bit her lip, grimacing as she thought about it._

 _"I mean, of course they made sure I was okay and only wanted what was best for me,_ _ **but I want what's best for everyone**_ _ya know? I can't just stand by and let all these cruel humans ruin and harm the life of the planet."_

 _Max nodded, his hand caressing his girlfriends shoulder as she pulled the covers up further on her waist. "I know how you feel." He said after a small moment of silence._

 _"Tell me about it." Allison whispered, leaning her head back on his chest._

 _"Well, I can't-I can't tell you all of it, but we were out of town and something_ _ **bad had happened.**_ _My dad, He- I mean, I was just trying to fix it...he said that it was too dangerous and to stop pretending I'm something I'm not." Max bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. "He said that it was a phase and that it was time I grew out of it."_

 _By the time he finished speaking, his lip was bleeding from biting down on it so hard. He knew he shouldn't be talking about this. He knew all he would get was emotional. He_ _ **knew**_ _it would make him want to cry._

 _But Allison ignored all of that, her finger running over his bloody lip. She leaned over, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping the blood._ _ **"Don't bite too hard...I don't want you to hurt yourself. I mean without you, who's going to fulfill this very important thing that your parents state is a phase?"**_

* * *

"That's when I knew I was in love with you. You had managed to make me not feel like shit using only two sentences."

She leaned in, kissing him softly.

 _"Always, Max. Always."_

* * *

It was a week later that Max and Allison came home, immediately picking up Anastasia and bringing her back home, claiming that now they needed some _'quality family time.'_

"Max, you know I hate surprises." Allison mumbled, but Max soon removed his hands and Allison stared in confusion as she saw his super villain suit in a glass container, hanging up.

"Why isn't this in our room?" She asked slowly, turning around to face him.

"Because," He said slowly, taking in a deep breath. "I'm giving up being a villain."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding, I would never do that." Max snorted, rolling his eyes. "Look at this cool glass case I bought though!"

Allison rolled her eyes, walking away from him. "You'll be the death of me someday, Max Thunderman."

* * *

Allison and Max smiled as they sat with their daughter, who was thinking intently as she stared at the green and blue strips of paper in front of her. "This one, Mommy!" She said after awhile, handing the lone white strip to her mother. "I don't want the other ones. I wanna focus on the polar bears. Aren't polar bears awesome, Mommy?"

Allison stopped, her hand out in mid-grab. She quickly shook her head, taking the strip and adding it to the small map they had laid on the floor. "Yeah, polar bears are awesome."

It was twenty minutes later that Anastasia claimed boredom, rushing off to hang out with Dr. Colosso. Surprisingly, Colosso had become very fond of Anastasia, saying that she reminded him of a young Max Thunderman. Max had been flattered about that, but quickly passed it to Allison, saying that their daughter was so much like her.

 _So much like a walking goddess is what he actually said._

* * *

 _"Max?" Allison asked as the couple, who had just come back from their 9 month anniversary date, lay on the driveway, staring at the stars above._

 _"Yeah?" He asked, turning his head to look at her._

 _"How long do you think we'll be together?"_

 _"I'll be here and we'll be together until you decide you can't deal with my shit anymore." He leaned, giving her a small kiss._

 _"I love you, Max Thunderman. So much." Allison whispered, sitting up as Max did, giving him a soft, slow, and passionate kiss._

 _"I love you too, Allison. Always have and always will."_

* * *

 **I know you guys want me to write more stories, I do. But with Max getting his cape and apparently become** _ **good**_ **(I'm shuddering even thinking about it) I don't know if I can. I mean, I won't have any good material to work off because he won't be the awesome villain we all know and love.**

 **Bottom line is: Will I try? Yes. Will I succeed? Hopefully.**

 **Also, if you didn't realize, Max is talking with Allison in the first flashback about the Green Ghoul case.**

 **What was your favorite chapter of the story? Mine was Chapter 11!**

 **Don't worry, this is the last time I'll say this: Follow me on IG to see any upcoming Mallison stories I might write :-)**

 **Thank you for everything and for sticking with me through this long ride! I love all of you so much!**

 **-UnaverageWriterFreak**

 _ **You have reached the end of this story 3**_


End file.
